


King

by degradedpsychotic, silvermane



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, weddings and concubines and other fun things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-22 12:43:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 27,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6079752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/degradedpsychotic/pseuds/degradedpsychotic, https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvermane/pseuds/silvermane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sephiroth is well known as a cruel king to the north, taking over kingdoms to expand his territory. His latest conquest is a tiny country to the south, one that he takes not by war, but by marriage. As is tradition, however, his fiancé, Zack, is permitted to choose a concubine from Sephiroth's nation.</p>
<p>And, of course, Sephiroth's blond-haired chamber slave catches his attention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The young noble, dressed in a fine silver tunic, with silver hair falling to his shoulder and sharp, _possessive_ eyes moves quietly through the hallway of royalty, heading towards the royal armory to play with his _favorite_ slave.

This blond, who found himself as the king’s personal slave for keeping his chambers, polishing his weapons, also found himself the subject of torment, far too often. And with Kadaj’s influence and power, there’s nothing the little slave can do about it. No one to turn to, no one to complain to...and, as Kadaj would discover in his _play_ , would be held mute around the king both for deep _respect_ (slaves do _not_ address their masters, especially when their master happens to be the _king_ ) but also...because this particular slave has a particularly _deep_ crush on his master. 

No one, of course, would blame him--the king is a _vision_ to behold, rumored that he was an angel sent from the courts of heaven to rule their nation. With eyes light and _jade_ , with skin as white as alabaster and a sense that has led their crippled nation into far greater prosperity than the king before, there is _plenty_ to behold about him. Plenty to admire.

In the mornings, Cloud typically is busy serving the king his breakfast, tasting each dish to check for _poison_. But the afternoons, after the chambers have been cleaned, the bed made, and the dishes returned, Cloud is usually in the royal armory, carefully polishing his master’s magnificent armor, blades, and the like. 

“Hello, _Cloud_.”

Kadaj peers past one of the pillars to the figure that is, indeed, carefully polishing his master’s rapier.

“Have you heard the good news?”

He _grins_ , an awful, wicked grin. 

“Oh...that’s right, _your_ kind isn’t allowed to attend court. King Sephiroth is going to be _wed_.”

\---------

He considers himself lucky, given his circumstance.

He was abducted into slavery, leaving behind a mother that may never know what's happened to her boy. But rather than chained to physical fieldwork labor, he was given a spot in the castle. He started off as a scullery maid, though as he was beaten to submission… He was granted to be the _king's_.

A position, though, that is slowly becoming his own ruin.

For one, the king is _wondrous._ Inhuman in his beauty, perfect in his grace, and towering in his rule. He had fallen fast, despite how _disgusting_ it would be for anyone to find out.

But, he figures he must be terribly obvious, for one of the nobles to notice and regularly _torture_ him for it.

He hears Kadaj enter, though he pretends he doesn't, running a rag damp with silver polish along his master's rapier-- a sword for show, rather than the sharp, long katana he nearly _always_ carries on his hip as a sign of power.

This rapier was a gift from a neighboring kingdom. A peace offering… Cloud wants to make sure it _shines._

He lifts his eyes when Kadaj speaks, obediently delivering a nod of a bow, though quickly returning to his task…

But when he hears the news, his hands still.

He knew it would happen one day. He's heard worried whispers that Sephiroth may die in battle or by assassination from one of many enemies before he has the chance to marry and consummate. To deliver _heirs._ He's also heard the nervous chatter in the kitchens that concubines will be the ones forced to carry his children, as Sephiroth can be _picky_ … An arranged marriage would likely work out poorly.

But it seems the court has ruled. Sephiroth needs heirs, not bastards.

“...is that so?” he asks softly, trying to hide the way his stomach drops at the idea…

\--------

“Seems as though the king has chosen himself a _prince_ too,” Kadaj _simpers_ , faking sympathy as he steps over closer, gazing into blue eyes, trying to find a _weak_ point. “He’s here, did you know? Arrived within the hour…”

Kadaj laughs a bit, looking _so_ much like a cat with cream. 

“Gorgeous too. The court’s been in a buzz. They think he’s chosen this little princeling for a prize rather than politics. You should see him, golden skin and raven hair...they make a smart match.”

Kadaj knows that the only court Cloud is allowed to attend is in the evening, where he’s expected to keep Sephiroth’s wine goblet full…

“...I wonder what _he_ would think of your little _drawings._ ”

And then he pulls the little book he’s stolen from his pocket, thumbing through the pages _carelessly_. 

\--------

He picked a prince. He picked a _male._

That hurts far more than the knowledge that the prince is _handsome._

That Sephiroth is not interested in women… That he would pick a prince that cannot grant him heirs, as if   _spiting_ the court that pushed him into the marriage in the first place. 

And that Cloud, were he ranked higher than a _slave…_ might have had a chance.

But it's when Kadaj mentions his _drawings_ that he turns sharply, leaving the sword and rag to drop of the table he works at. His eyes widen in _horror_ at the crude book-- uneven parchment bound with leather strips…

He draws, when he cannot sleep. He draws his mother and his home, but the majority of those pages are filled with admiring doodles of the _king_.

Some, even, sketched from the brief moments between Sephiroth changing, when he saw the chest and abdomen beneath…

“...Where did you get that?” he whispers, voice horrified and _scared._ That book stays under his cot. That book stays _hidden._ So _how…_?

“Give it back!”

\------------

“Such a _demanding_ thing you are,” Kadaj _spits_ , ripping out a page and gasping with delight at the image of the bare chested _king_ on the now _exposed_ page. “Oh Cloud, the things the king would do to you for this embarrassment…”

He leans back against the wall, crumpling up the page he’s torn of Cloud’s mother and tossing it into the fireplace. 

“...string you up by your hands. Maybe cut off your fingers for such _disrespect_. Though, then you wouldn’t do much of a good job being his little chamber slave and they’d have to throw you to the fields…”

Kadaj tucks the book into his breast pocket with a _grin_.

“Evening court starts early today. You’re going to be _late_ , aren’t you?”

\--------

He watches in stiff horror as his mother is ripped from the pages, crumbled and thrown into _flame…_ And Kadaj finds that _shirtless_ picture, fave growing white…

He hurries to the fire, however, trying to pick out the burning picture of his mother. But by the time he gets a corner of it, it's already too charred to save…

“Give it back,” he demands again, voice weak and trembling as he falls to his knees beside the fire, fingers gripping that charred corner of paper. “The king will think you vile for looking at it.”

A bluff. He holds no power. He knows he's going to be punished… Banished to the fields after his fingers are cut for such _lewd_ depictions of his master and king…

“Please…”

\--------

Kadaj only _titters_ , grinning at Cloud with a cruel expression. 

“Perhaps,” he purrs, “...if you’re _good_ maybe we can arrange something. But you’re going to be late, aren’t you? Are you ready to meet the prince that’s going to be the king’s new bedwarmer?”

~

Zack Fair...is _exhausted_. Though the trip isn’t that _far_ by most standards of country and length, it is a taxing trip, not to mention how...nervous he is. He’s met the king now, seeing that angelic face and spoken briefly in private. He feels as though he knows Sephiroth from their written correspondence, yet to see him in person is still a _touch_ disarming. 

The nation to the south is small, smaller than Sephiroth’s rule, so he considers himself _lucky_ to be part of this union, not only for personal benefit but also because they will have the protection of Sephiroth’s army. Seems a fine trade in exchange for open commerce between their nations.

He’s brought in for the late evening court, seated in a lesser throne beside the king. He’s dressed in the finest navy silk tunic his nation can afford, with silver embroidery in homage of Sephiroth’s flag and crest.  He plays with his ring a touch nervously, glancing over at the beautiful king to his right…

“...If I may, Majesty,” he says after clearing his throat, “...you look incredible.”

\-------

Cloud hurries to court, anxious and fearful of what Kadaj now holds, _desperate_ to work through disappointed heartbreak to make his king proud…

Sephiroth knows that it's quite the day for his consort. They had only met briefly before he ordered him to be given bath and rest, though long enough to exchange their rings and prepare for evening court…

And he has to admit that Zackary Fair is quite beautiful, considering the small, relatively _poor_ kingdom he hails from.

A fitting match.

He takes his throne with pride before court begins, dressed in flowing black silks and brocades with embellishments to match the silver of his crest. His hands are gloved, yet a new ring sits among his usual bands, something simple and carved of pure silver from Gongagan mines. The only other jewels he wears are embedded in his crown, bright in their shine where they rest in intricate golds and silvers.

Though he doesn't sit straight, resting his chin on a curled fist as he lazily watches the kitchen staff prepare small appetizers to sate nobels’ appetites before dinner. 

He looks to his side when Zack speaks, offering a soft smile as he picks up on the other's anxiety.

“As do you, my nervous prince,” he says lightly, sitting straighter in his throne. “What are you so anxious for?”

They're to be wed in ten day's time… Surely that's long enough to adjust, isn't it?

\-------

Zack flushes a tad dark, but he offers Sephiroth such a _genuine_ smile. In his tiny court, he’s never really had to hold his own, to be reserved and careful of his words and expressions, and even though he knows _how_ to be, he doesn’t want to. He wants to be genuine with someone, especially this man who he’s going to marry…

“Forgive me, Majesty,” Zack whispers, returning that smile with a deep one of his own. “....our courts are far smaller, and it has been... _stressed_ to me the importance of this union.”

He reaches over, hesitant and yet...the motion _daring_ as he reaches for the king’s hand to softly press his lips to those knuckles in a respectful yet _intimate_ gesture. 

But those blue eyes catch the small figure of the royal servant, carrying the king’s goblet as well as a smaller, lesser one..

“...perhaps some liquid courage,” he says, half to himself, half _gently_ as an excuse to his new king… 

Gently, he clears his throat, his own lips parting when he sees a pair of beautiful, _crystal_ blue eyes.

“...hi,” he greets, offering a gentle _smile_ , warm and bright. He’s made it a point to know all of the servants in his castle, and he’s _trying_ to do the same thing here. “...if you wouldn’t mind, may I have some wine?”

\--------

“You will adjust,” Sephiroth says simply, watching his hand be kissed with _respect_. His hand moves, briefly holding that chin just to _look_ , before his attention is diverted.

Cloud quickly fills both Sephiroth and his consort’s goblets, having mastered walking quick and not spilling by this point. And with a deep bow, he presents the king his goblet first, before he's spoken to by the prince.

He _is_ beautiful. Deeply tanned skin from a combination of sun and genes, dark, _wild_ hair, and bright blue eyes even more stunning than the sky…

Kadaj was right. A perfect match.

He bows to the greeting, handing over the goblet. “Good evening, your highness. It's a pleasure to serve and welcome you.”

\----------

Zack has a potent _weakness_ for blonds, something that comes back all the more _strongly_ when he lays eyes on this young servant, dressed in the court servant uniform. He takes the goblet, letting his fingers brush gently over gloved knuckles. 

“Thank you for this,” he whispers, warm and _gentle_. “...I’ve been thirsty all day. Wanted a drink ever since I got off my horse…”

Zack catches himself, knowing his _chattiness_ isn’t as charming to some as his parents might find it. He clears his throat, looking back to Sephiroth with a gentle expression of _sheepishness_. 

But he can’t help but turn back, to smile so _warmly_ at the servant who’s brought him something to wet his parched throat.

“What’s your name?”

\--------

Sephiroth finds Zack's chattiness a _quirk_ , though attributes it, for now, to his anxiety. But he watches Cloud stutter on his own breath, not used to _conversation,_ as Sephiroth tends to get to the point.

“I'm… sorry I couldn't assist you earlier, highness,” Cloud manages, hands dropping to his sides. He's not sure how to feel about this man, but he seems to be as kind as he is beautiful.

And when he's asked his name, he finds himself glancing to Sephiroth, who simply sips at his wine.

He looks back to Zack, bowing once more.

“Cloud, your highness…”

\-------

Zack’s brows lift, his expression saddening when Cloud misunderstands.

“Ah, not at all--that wasn’t...meant to make you feel like you’re not doing a good job...I just...wanted you to know I’m grateful _now_.”

There’s a sadness in Zack’s gaze. An ill, sad sort of feeling that he feels in his gut, that this servant’s been kicked around by nobility before.

But he gets a name and he _smiles_. 

“Cloud then. Thank you Cloud.”

He lifts his goblet in gentle gratitude. 

Zack knows he has until the wedding night to choose a concubine, and he’s been going back and forth on picking outside of the nobility circle. He doesn’t at all wish to offend Sephiroth, and he knows some kings would offer a _selection_. 

Zack reaches back over to gently hold Sephiroth’s hand, his own bare fingers stroking over dark silk.

\---------

Cloud blinks in surprise when the prince stumbles over an _apology…_ So he just responds with a soft “of course, highness” before he disappears to fetch a bottle for refills as nobles begin to trickle in…

Sephiroth glances to Zack when his hand is held, though he doesn't pull it away. His fingers simply curl around Zack's to hold, noting the glances of nobles as they begin to take their seats.

“Cloud will serve to deliver refills. If you've had enough, upend your glass,” he directs softly, so the other won't hear. “If you wish for food, merely raise a finger and they will deliver it. We shall have a private dinner after court.”

\---------

Zack nods to the directions, gazing back up at Sephiroth with an _adoring_ glance. He doesn’t ask for much, not wanting to overwork the servants just to take the edge off of his hunger. He’s gone without for far longer, so he only asks for a refill once from Cloud, maybe just as an excuse for them to be _close_ …

But all too soon they’re led off to the private dinner, with only the highest nobles, the king, and, of course Zack. 

He’s just finished thanking one of the kitchen servants as she sets down his dish when one of the nobles approaches the king.

“...your Majesty,” he whispers with a deep bow, “...I found this today. Seems your chamber slave has found a new _hobby_.”

He sets the old book down carelessly on the table, sitting back to watch the _show_. He sees Cloud backed into one of the corners, holding a half empty pitcher.

\------------

Court goes smoothly, with the announcement and introduction of Zack as the king's prince consort and the political joining of their kingdoms.

But as dinner begins, Sephiroth hasn't the time to begin his luxuriously prepared meal before one of the nobles approach, a book being dropped to the table beside his plate.

Kadaj is always finding small things about Cloud to bring to his attention. He had just as much a hand in his training than Sephiroth, in that regard.

So he wordlessly opens the book, flipping to the uneven page where one was torn, exposing a picture sketched of _himself_ , bare torso and soft face.

“...I see.”

He shuts it, bowing his head to Kadaj. “Thank you.”

Cloud, meanwhile, is _shaking_ , nearly dropping his pitcher at the sight of that journal being handed off to the king…

\---------

Zack knows it's none of his business, but the sense he gets from Kadaj is _frankly_ slimy. He peers over at those eyes, how cruel he looks and eager for a reaction...that he would _interrupt_ his king’s supper…

He reaches over to touch the book, pulling it open to look.

“....sire,” he says, lips parting when he sees the _talent_ in those strokes, the love buried in each sketch of the king. “....you must be so loved and admired for someone to keep such a diary of you…”

Zack glances up a Kadaj, feeling something snap in his heart when he sees those eyes sharply waiting, a vulture awaiting a kill…

“...I mean look at this one. He made you look so peaceful and so _power_ at the same time. Gods, I’d be so touched in I found out one of my servants found me worthy of study like this…”

He leans over, innocently, committing words softly, close to Sephiroth‘s ear.

“...may I keep it? A gift from your people to their new prince?”

\-------------

Cloud has to busy himself, for fear that his knees might give out if he just stands and _watches._

Sephiroth allows Zack to flip through the dedicated sketches, watching his face turn to one of _admiration_ as he looks at those smooth lines…

“Where did you find this?” he prompts to Kadaj, leaning to allow Zack to speak to his ear. He smiles, brushing gloved fingers over the uneven pages. He flips to the back, where some parchment is still bare.

“I would hate to collect a work of art before it's properly finished,” he says softly, turning a page to find a sketch of a middle aged woman, crows feet around wide, innocent eyes…

He looks up, trying to find where Cloud has gone…

\----------

Zack sighs with relief when Sephiroth turns a bit _softer_ , losing, perhaps, a sense of unnervedness and embarrassment that had first come with such a raw display of _affection_. And frankly, if Sephiroth were to allow him to claim the book, Zack would have seen it returned to Cloud as soon as possible. 

It's with a sense of _justice_ that Zack watches Kadaj’s face turn from pure _joy_ to discomfort, a tiny smile playing on Zack's lips.

“Under his cot, Sire. I...had assumed he had stolen a text from the library.”

Zack feels a sudden stab of anger at the thought of such an invasion of privacy.

“...forgive me, I don't know anything about your nation, Kadaj. Are slaves not permitted to keep any personal affects?”

He watches Kadaj squirm a bit. 

Zack glances over when he sees the woman in the book, feeling his heart clench softly. 

“...do you think that's his mother?” Zack asks, his voice soft and reverent. “...such a skilled hand though. Perhaps he might be put to good use trained and commissioned by your court...if I might be so bold, Great Majesty.”

\------------

Sephiroth raises a brow at Kadaj’s squirming, spotting Cloud trying to busy himself with providing refills on wine. 

“Most slaves do not have any affects to begin with,” he answers, picking up the thin, poorly bound parchment. “And to believe this poor binding job would be a book from our libraries is nearly an insult.”

But at Zack's suggestion, he spends a moment in quiet consideration. While he does admit Cloud has very good talent… that wasn't the first thought to come to him.

“Perhaps he would like to keep it a hobby, if he's hiding this under his cot.”

He catches Cloud's eyes across the room, raising a hand to gesture for him to _approach_.

\---------

Zack looks up to see Cloud, suddenly and painfully aware that the slave is nearly on the verge of passing out from fear. He keeps his expression soft and gentle, putting a protective hand on the book…

But when he sees Kadaj, he gets an idea. 

“...Kadaj was just showing us how talented you are,” he says warmly, reaching to pat Kadaj on the back just a _touch_ too sharply. “....but he forgot to ask if it was alright if he could borrow your book.”

Zack watches Kadaj _steam_ , expression turning red, but he's _trapped_. The king and prince don't seem offended by the book in the slightest.

\------------

Cloud nervously obeys Sephiroth's command, stepping to stand by the table. He quietly tops off the wine goblets before setting the pitcher down, bowing his head in respect before looking up to see Kadaj _fuming…_

And Sephiroth smiling _smugly_ at this slyer side of his groom.

He shuts the book, offering it to Cloud's shaking hands.

“Finish filling your pages. I would like to see the finished products.”

Cloud bows his head deeply, clutching the book to his chest. “Th-thank you, Majesty…”

Sephiroth turns to Kadaj, waving his hand to dismiss him. “Return to your seat. You've disrupted my meal enough.”

\--------

Zack breathes out a little sigh of _relief_ to see the book committed back to trembling hands, relaxing back in his seat and quietly eating his meal. He notices the look he gets from the king, feeling his heart swell a bit that his actions weren’t seen as _meddling_ or anything else, but knows it’s probably best now to be _quiet_. 

But it’s late, when Zack sneaks away, carefully tearing out a page from his _own_ sketchbook, kneeling down near the small cot with a soft blanket granted him by the maids. He carefully pulls the book from beneath, opening it to slide his _own_ drawing between the pages.

Something he sketched after supper, when he finally had a moment to himself to get settled in his own chambers. A little picture of _Cloud_.

And a small note:

_I really like your drawings. Hope you don’t mind if I add one to your collection. Your drawings of the king are beautiful._

\-----------

Cloud doesn't get to return to his slave chambers until Sephiroth's room is cleaned and prepared for his rest, having his own supper of a dinner roll and leftover ham before he returns. 

His room is terribly small; a closet in the hall of his master's room. His cot barely fits in its own accord, his uniforms and tunics folded neatly in a corner and stacked.

So when he returns to open the door, he _freezes_ when he sees someone kneeling beside his bed.

“S-sir Kadaj, ple--”

But he cuts himself off, quickly straightening his spine in respect when he sees _black_ hair rather than silver.

“Y-your highness, I-- I’m sorry.”

\------

Zack hears the door open, _jumping_ a bit. He thought he had better timed it out, but…

Sky-blue eyes gaze gently into Cloud’s frightened ones, and he feels his heart constrict in _anger_ again when he hears _Kadaj’s_ name, surely a frequent _tormentor_ of this poor man.

But Zack tilts his head like a _puppy_ when Cloud _apologizes_ , shaking his head quickly.

“To go on about privacy and then invade yours, _I’m_ sorry, Cloud. Please, I don’t mean any harm though…”

He hands the book to Cloud, with his own added page sticking out.

“....forgive me, I was just...excited. I draw too….”

\-------

He's ready to leave, to give the prince privacy to finish whatever he's doing… But he stops him with an _apology._

“...It's alright,” he whispers, taking the book and noticing the page sticking out. Still nervous, he pulls it out, though his breath hitches when he finds himself staring at his own face.

Zack's lines seem to be more rushed, darker and _surer_ in their strokes. It makes his portrait more handsome than the real thing (or so he believes) and he quietly reads the small note attached before tucking it back into the spot where the page of his mother was torn.

“...Thank you, highness,” he whispers, bowing respectively. “Both for this and… for not being _disgusted_ with my… sketches.”

He had been so scared of how the king would act… But Zack had stepped up, had _infuriated_ Kadaj and returned his book…

“Thank you very much.”

\-----------

Zack smiles so _warmly_ at Cloud, though his smile falters a bit when Cloud thanks him for not being _disgusted_.

“...dunno why anyone would be _disgusted_ ,” he says, stumbling back in on a less formal tongue. But he figures in Cloud’s company...he doesn’t need to be a _perfect_ prince. “...your drawings are very nice. Gods, I’d have been so floored if I found out any of my servants did that...the king is lucky to have you.”

His smile fades completely, but his face is still _warm_.

“...so Kadaj...is cruel to you…?” it’s barely a question. “...I saw the way he looked when he gave the king your book...that’s a man who delights in _suffering_.”

\-----------

He looks down as his cheeks get warm with the praise, holding the book to his chest.

But when Zack mentions Kadaj, he chews on his cheek, quietly setting his book back beneath his pillow.

He cannot speak ill of a noble… the punishments for doing so could lead to his death.

“...No,” he whispers, a lie to protect his opinion. To protect the _truth_. “He's… keeping me in line, Highness.”

\--------

He knows there isn’t much he can do about _that_ , that Cloud fears the consequences for speaking out against an abuser. So he’ll have to play the _subtle_ game, keep Kadaj busy to Cloud can be left in _peace_. 

He leans over, though, to take Cloud’s hand and press it briefly to his knuckles in a courtly kiss. 

“...seems like you’re already in line,” he says simply, _warmly_. “...thank you for serving me tonight, Cloud. I hope you sleep well.”

He shifts away, giving Cloud a tiny nod of a bow the way he’s seen done to him. 


	2. Chapter 2

“I had a few questions, my King,” Zack asks gently, the next day. They’ve just finished their private lunch, eating in the negotiation chambers _alone_ after discussing their wedding and what’s expected of both parties as per the agreements. 

“...about the concubine, if...if I may. I can choose...anyone? Or are there...stipulations?”

He knows some kings prefer their prince consort to select from a _list_ , but he hasn’t yet seen Sephiroth show anyone to him.

\---------

Sephiroth arranges the wedding with Zack's help, taking notes to be handed over to the servants in charge of pulling everything together. He's still scribbling, actually, when Zack quietly broaches the question of their consummating concubine.

It's tradition, that there must be a _witness_ to the joining of a wedding. But tradition has turned that witness to a concubine-- a third member to take away any awkwardness of the wedding couple's first night.

“...The only rules as to _whom_ , is that it must be agreed upon by the both of us.” 

He sets his letter aside, folding his hands over the edge of the table.

“Would you like to take a look at the concubines we have within the castle?”

\---------

Zack does _not_ want to take a look at the castle concubines, but he doesn’t let that show. He isn’t surprised to find that all of the concubines are _women_ , and though certainly beautiful, Zack feels out of place around them. He wonders if Sephiroth suggested the castle concubines in effort to see heirs from their union, which makes Zack’s preference even more...uncomfortable. 

He chooses his words wisely after they leave.

“...please forgive me, Majesty, as they are all very lovely…I just…”

He plays with the ring Sephiroth gave him, looking at the beautiful jade stone. 

“Perhaps it’s deep selfishness but...I...I would want someone I could be close to. To whom I could talk to on dark nights...and...I think you might have already guessed, Sire…”

He looks down, tan cheeks darkening.

“...my agreement to wed you did not stem merely from politics. I’m afraid my taste in women...does not...exist at all.”

\--------

He takes Zack down to see the concubines regardless, watching the way they _eagerly_ line up to be chosen. Quite a few of them speak soft compliments to the king and prince, thon dresses doing little to leave to the imagination.

But Zack doesn't seem to be interested, and he dismisses them cooly, catching a few looks of _disappointment_.

He listens to Zack speak when they're alone, tilting his head at that shy confession. He, personally, likes savoring each side of the spectrum of male and woman, and would not be too against a _male_ concubine… But Zack is _sentimental_ about it. He wants more than a bedmate.

“Personally, I enjoy both,” he says softly, trying to soothe. He reaches over to cup that cheek in a black leather glove, tilting Zack to see his clear blue eyes.

“If you would prefer a male, that does not bother me. Though… If you are unwilling, I will have to provide a female for heirs. You are more than welcome to partake in that, my prince.”

\-----------

Zack leans into the touch, closing his eyes as he feels that smooth leather cup his cheek.

“...of course, my king. Though...if I may, perhaps...my nation might provide you a woman to bear heirs…”

Blue eyes are gentle, honest. He knows that was the _original_ plan, for Zack to be a woman, to bear Sephiroth’s children, but…

He lifts a hand, to stroke those leather fingers. 

“I would not be opposed to helping,” he says with a bright, willing expression. But then he softens as the walk, kissing into that leather clad palm.

“...are there...restrictions on class, for our concubine, my king?”

He already has one in mind, but he doesn’t want to draw attention to Cloud any _more_ than he’s already had, if the answer were to turn negative. Cloud’s suffered enough.

\-----------

He nods in agreement, holding that hand as they begin to walk back to the meeting chambers. “Your parents, your King and Queen, mentioned supplying a woman in our correspondence. We can send for her, if that is the case.”

But as they walk and that other question is brought about, he gives a minute shake of his head.

“It does not matter, as their class will be changed upon their assignment as the kings’ concubine.”

He slips free of that hand to open the door, waiting for Zack to enter. 

“Would you like to look at slaves? Is that what you're thinking of?”

\-----------

Zack flushes dark but nods. He knows it doesn’t need to be done right away, and the rest of their day is packed with other arrangements, but Zack’s grateful, at least, that Sephiroth seems indulgent for his requests.

He knows Sephiroth wouldn’t have to be, a powerful king to the north, with land and wealth and an army that could level their little capital of Gongaga to the _ground_. But he doesn’t seem to be that way, perhaps a soft side to this otherwise cool king.

He’s heading out from court when he sees Kadaj ambling towards him, immediately feeling the hair stand on the back of his neck. 

“My prince, I know your wedding is coming up,” he simpers _softly_ , stepping _gracefully_ forward. “...and I was wondering if you’ve chosen a concubine, yet…”

He lets himself rest against the wall, exposing a pale throat as he peers up at Zack from beneath kohl darkened lashes…

\------------

Sephiroth knows that if the marriage with Zack fails, another prince or princess will be shoved at him. And so far, he's impressed with his groom, regardless of his disinterest in women.

He's working to ensure preparations are well organized, sending Cloud to fetch golden platters from the court. 

And Cloud turns the corner but quickly falls back behind the wall-- a knee-jerk reaction to seeing _Kadaj._

But Kadaj has already seen him, lips curling into a _Cheshire_ grin.

“Surely a noble is more well suited for your bed than one of _them?”_

And he sees Cloud beginning to peek out again, a hand resting against the lapel of Zack's tunic.

\-------------

A younger Zack might have been _flustered_ and unnerved, but it seems that a few days around Sephiroth have taught him how to be direct and even more _cunning_ , and he puts it to use here. He knows what Kadaj is after, to worm his way into that bed. A grab for power, perhaps, prestige, as the king and prince’s concubine is one of the highest honors and does come with it’s own set of privileges and powers…

Zack steps forward, pressing Kadaj to the wall and running a hand along that slim chest. And then, all at once, he presses his lips against the smaller’s, kissing _deeply_ and nearly _possessively_ , letting himself be pulled to that slim breast.

And then, against that ear…

“Please enjoy that, as it’ll be the _only_ attention I shall _ever_ afford you. Cherish it, as you will not be joining me and my king in our wedding bed.”

\----------

Kadaj _moans_ as he's kissed, arms wrapping around that neck and pulling Zack _close_ to give Cloud a little show.

And Cloud goes _pale_ , staring for a few moments before he turns and _runs_ , to fetch different platters for his king just to avoid seeing _that_ again…

Kadaj huffs at the whisper, hands sliding down that broad chest. “I'd certainly be a better option than _him_ ,” he whispers back, knowing. He's seen Cloud staring, seen _Zack_ looking so warmly…

“If you'd rather dirty your bed than bless it, be my guest. But I _will_ be here.”

\----------

Zack laughs against that mouth.

“Such _daring_. You’re so dangerously close to _treason_ , aren’t you?”

He pulls back, giving Kadaj a brief once over before starting to walk down the hall. 

“Not a very good kisser either, are you?”

~

He’s still holding the goblet Cloud offered the following evening when he’s alone again with Sephiroth, walking in the king’s well kept gardens as he tries to choose his words.

“...how do you feel about...blonds, Your Grace?” he asks gently, plucking a rose to gently offer his king. “...I confess, I have...a bit of a soft spot…”

\---------

Sephiroth is _curious_ as to why Cloud looks so pale the rest of the night, but he doesn't ask. Instead, he focuses on his work. On reading through replies from royal invitations and scheduling events, until he gets a blessed break just to walk through his gardens with his groom.

He refuses to talk about arrangements, far too tired from dealing with it all day. But when Zack approaches with his soft question, the king pauses, turning back to watch Zack offer a rose that he accepts to tuck in his breast pocket.

“I don't dislike them,” he answers after a moment. “If you have a preference, that's quite fine with me. I don't prefer either way, in terms of color.”

\---------

Zack smiles a bit, a slight bit far away. 

“...I’m certain your preference is more... _dominant_ in the bedroom,” he says gently, glancing up at Sephiroth with an honest but still somewhat _coy_ look as well. Flirting, after all the stress of their plans and arrangements. After all, Zack doesn’t want their marriage to be empty. He wants Sephiroth to enjoy his company, maybe even to _crave_ it. “...it’s my job to arrange the wedding chambers...isn’t it?”

Zack smiles a bit, playing with one of the leaves on a bush with soft fingers.

“Do you have any preferences there? Or shall I just...do my best to surprise?”

\---------

He smiles, a little coy and _smug_ at Zack's correct assumption. He has no doubt Zack will please, especially when he's so eager about his duties.

“I'm quite fine with surprises,” he answers honestly. “Though, considering you seem to have a better idea of what you would like as a concubine… I can give you rights to surprise me there as well. I'll be pleased enough, I think, with you.”

A small task, though Zack seems eager enough for it. 

“I sent a letter calling for the woman your parents mentioned,” he days after a moment. “Though, her part can come after we consummate. I'm in no hurries to become a father.”

\-----------

Zack threads his fingers with Sephiroth’s, leaning in close as he flushes _deep_ to the compliment.

“...I’ll do my best to please,” he whispers, lifting that hand to offer a soft, _gentle_ kiss to those knuckles. He bows his head when he’s offered such a right as to surprise his king with his selection of concubine, planting another _grateful_ kiss to those knuckles. “Thank you, Majesty...as I’m sure I’ve said before, I’m so honored to be chosen…”

~

Zack gets better at reading his king as the days pass, and he can tell by the close of one week, with their wedding in three day’s time...that the stress is _getting_ to him. So, a touch _gingerly_ , Zack comes to Sephiroth’s door, gently rapping his knuckles on the door.

“...ah, Sire? It’s me...I just. You seem...pretty stressed, and…”

He’s holding a small vial of massage oil, thinking perhaps he might take one of those hands and rub it gently. Nothing too intimate before their wedding, but it’s something he’s seen his mother do for his father when he’s stressed, something she’s explained to her son about pressure points and how to relief everything from headaches to anxiety…

\---------

Sephiroth _is_ stressed. He would rather be formulating battle plans than a _wedding_ , especially when he finds himself dealing with an elderly priest who has such bad eyesight, he can't even read the blessings.

He's in his chambers this night, so close to his wedding, revising a menu prepared by the kitchen slaves and trying to figure out when to send hunters out for venison and turkey.

He looks up when there's a knock at his door, snapping a _come in_ that is much harsher than he intends.

He sets the menu aside, rubbing his thumb and forefinger at the bridge of his nose, disturbing the narrow glasses he wears to help with the _exhaustion_ in his sight.

“I apologize. Come in.”

\-----------

Zack’s hardly startled away by the sharp _come_ , stepping in and gazing at his exhausted king. Without a word, and wearing a warm smile, he shuts the door behind him, stepping over and sitting right beside Sephiroth.

Perhaps he’s being too daring, when he reaches to gently take off the glasses from that face.

“Can I have five minutes, your Grace? My mother does this for my father when he’s stressed…”

He reaches gently for Sephiroth’s hand, taking great care as he carefully peels back the glove, folding it and setting it aside before dribbling a bit of oil into that palm and starting a slow, gentle massage.

“It’ll all be over in a couple days, my king.”

\---------

He allows his glasses to be removed, though he reaches for them to properly fold and set beside the menu on the table. He watches curiously as his glove is removed, skin so _pale_ in contrast to Zack's.

He makes a small noise as the massage begins, though it certainly _does_ help. Especially after all of the writing he's done today, signing off on vows and political agreements.

“And then we need to begin pleasing the public with laws and heirs,” he continues tiredly. “Your kingdom is a small one. You'll have to adjust to a larger rule.”

\---------

“No doubt,” he whispers with a smile. “...but then that’ll be a bit...less stress, I think.”

He slides his thumb deep into Sephiroth’s palm in a low, smooth sweep.

“I have a lot to learn, don’t I?” he whispers with a soft smile, bowing to kiss into that palm. “...I’ll learn quickly, though. Maybe take some of the more... _internal_ politics off your shoulders. This doesn’t seem to be something you enjoy…”

Zack loves people, but he senses that Sephiroth is more for the general welfare and expansion of his nation. And it definitely makes Zack feel in _awe_...and he hopes the partnership can be one where they both tend to the things that they’re best at.

“Just for now though, my king...if you could close your eyes. Just sit back. Let me help.”

\--------

He laughs, a little dark, at how quickly Zack has picked up on the source of his stress.

“I would rather be devising war plans or training my soldiers than planning weddings or revising _meals_ ,” he says simply, “yet it's the king's responsibility, traditionally.” 

He exhales as Zack kneads _deep_ , stubborn muscles finally giving way.

“Perhaps _you_ would be more applicable to the interpersonal chores,” he sighs, closing his eyes after a moment, resting his head back against his chair.

\----------

Zack smiles, a little grin as he works back up that wrist, smoothing his fingers along the sword callouses…

“I’d be happy to do that,” he says with a little grin, “...I’d prefer not to just be decoration.”

He lifts that hand to his mouth again, to kiss those knuckles.

“Really. I...want to be a partner. To help. So if I can help with anything…”

He reaches gingerly to Sephiroth’s other hand, to carefully take off the glove and set it aside. He dribles more of the oil into that other hand, smoothing into the massage gently. 

“...better?”

\----------

He's still a bit taken back from Zack. Since his arrival, he's been nothing but outgoing, easily stepping into the cold aura around the king. And to hear Zack wants to be a _partner_ just impresses him all the more.

“...No servant would dare to do this,” he says calmly as Zack finishes, flexing his hands before putting his gloves back on. A near _permanent_ fixture, exposed by the way his shoulders had tensed when Zack uncovered his left, marred by a thick scar on the back.

“My reputation is not all _good._ Part of the reason your parents so willingly offered you was because they were afraid I would conquer your kingdom in my growth.”

He picks up the menu, offering it to Zack to approve. 

“And yet here you are, coming to my chambers uninvited, to give me a _hand massage._ Impressive.”

\---------

Zack _grins_ at Sephiroth’s words, looking up as he presses his lips against the scar on the back of his king’s left hand. But he kisses it so _gently_ , as tender and as _worshipful_ as he knows how…

“...I know. My parents did not paint you as a kind king _charming_ ,” he says gently. “...but they were worried about what they had to offer you in exchange for peace, and I was willing.”

He wipes his hands on a nearby napkin left over from Sephiroth’s dinner before taking the menu to look over.

“...so are you going to whip me for such _insolence?”_

No fear. Not a _shred_. Zack peers up after nodding gently at the menu, and he bites his lip as though _afraid_.

“...should I beg for my life, my king?”

\--------

He takes the menu and _laughs_ , grinning as he tosses the menu aside to grip that chin tightly. And he presses close, putting his lips to that ear.

“Perhaps on our consummation night.”

And he lets go all at once, standing to take strides over to where his paperwork lays for the day. He picks up a bound leather book to offer to his prince.

“This is a collection of what will be read at the ceremony. Add any changes to your vows, if you wish, and sign off at the end. On your way back to your chambers, deliver it to the priest.”

\------------

Zack doesn’t so much as _flinch_ when he’s snatched so _tightly_ , only going limp in that grasp. He licks his lips almost _teasingly_ , breathing in the scent of Sephiroth’s soap and skin as he’s suddenly so intimately _close_.

And when Sephiroth pulls back, Zack is flushed, his eyes dark as he takes the leather book, quietly looking through it. He gives a nod of understanding, standing at the subtle dismissal. 

But he pauses at the door. 

“...I hope you sleep well tonight, my king,” he says, his voice so _honest_ and genuine. “...it pained me to see you look so _exhausted_. Should you need anything at all, please send for me at once.”

\-------------

Three days moves fast, and before Cloud knows it, he's being summoned to the consummation chambers to help _decorate_ while the king is being prepared for the wedding ceremony.

His arms are laden with draping, translucent laces and silks, pillowing elaborate candlesticks and dried incense. 

He enters quietly, already expecting the prince to be there, as he's the one that has _called_ for him.

“...Good morning, highness,” he greets softly, bowing before setting his supplies aside. He hasn't seen Zack much, mostly being the errand boy for the paperwork Sephiroth didn't want to do.

“How can I help?”

\----------

Zack’s already made his choice (he wonders if he didn’t make that choice back when Cloud first served him wine that first evening…

So he smiles brightly when he sees Cloud coming, laden with laces and silks and candles and incense.

He steps into their consummation chambers, a room with a large bed and a private hallway to walled off section of the underground baths beneath. He smiles, looking around the room...

“...I think I’d like this silks here,” he says, gently gesturing for Cloud to set everything down to give his poor arms a break. “...up along the window. It’s supposed to be a warm night, and I’d like for them to be open by the door…”

He tries not to run Cloud ragged, but he subtly...asks. 

“...do you think he’ll like these flowers?” he whispers as he sprinkles them as the very last thing on the bed, after fussing with the pillows a third time. “...they’re not traditional. But I couldn’t think of anything more fitting for our king than silver gladiolus.” 

\------------

Cloud does as he's asked, though quietly, aside from asking if he's doing it correctly.

He drapes the silks and lace to Zack's liking, pausing to look at the flowers Zack has spread out over the sheets.

“...They're very beautiful, highness,” he offers softly. He still doesn't quite look Zack in the eye, both from respect and that sight of seeing him kissing Kadaj so _passionately_ against the wall…

“I think he'll enjoy them.”

\----------

Zack finishes up, smiling softly at the way it looks. He pats Cloud’s back very gently, noting how Cloud seems to avoid his gaze…

“Here,” he whispers, softly handing Cloud a sealed envelop. Orders, a summons, to call Cloud to these chambers after the wedding is over. He knows Cloud will assume he’s to be a servant -- for what else has he ever been?

He just hopes he won’t be too _badly_ startled…

~

Though Zack’s been looking forward to the wedding, dressed in a pure white silk tunic and veiled with lace, he has to admit, as strong, gloved hands move his veil back to _kiss_...that he’s grateful it’s _over_. He has a lot of nerves pent up, from hoping he did and said everything right, to making sure his parents and the nobles from his nation were settled and comfortable that as they head off to their private chambers, Zack can’t help but sigh _happily_.

\--------

Cloud is permitted to attend the wedding, though in the back and barely able to see. He hasn't opened the letter yet, having been busy with the preparations, so when the ceremony ends and the kings are excused… He has a moment to tear it open to read.

~

Sephiroth shares the relief in knowing that it's _over._

He thanks the nobles that congratulate him, but as soon as he's given the opportunity to flee, he _does_ , gloved hand tight around Zack's to pull him towards their consummation chambers.

“Did you decide on a concubine?” he asks, pulling the key from around his neck to open the door, opening it and… just standing for a moment.

“...Very nice,” he purrs, pulling Zack within before allowing the door to swing shut.

\----------

“I have, Sire,” Zack whispers as he waits for Sephiroth to unlock the door. He still feels a curl of nervousness in his stomach when Sephiroth opens the door, casting out an audible sigh of _relief_ when Sephiroth compliments the decorations.

He leans against his new husband, to kiss those gloved hands, breathing out a gentle sigh. There’s no rush for the concubine, and he leads Sephiroth gingerly to the bed to sit on the edge, starting to unbutton the high stays on his tunic in offering of his neck…

“...Can’t tell you that I wasn’t nervous about this,” he whispers softly, _honestly_ , “...I did fuss with the decorations for a while. I wanted you to like it.”

\--------

He looks around the room, the incense strong yet _pleasant._ He allows himself to be moved, pulling off his gloves to allow his fingers to stroke the tan skin of his neck.

“Though eager,” he argues softly, just taking a moment to _look_ at his new husband. To take it in before he gets to _claim_ what is his.

But there's a soft, _timid_ knock at the door that disrupts him.

“Enter,” he calls, assuming it's either a servant to bring them wine and chocolates… And he's correct, when Cloud steps in with a golden platter carrying a bottle of extravagant wine, two glasses, and a selection of chocolates and fruit.

“Good evening, sires,” he greets politely, stepping over to place the tray on a small table. “Is there anything else I can fetch for you?”

And he notes, with a small note of _happiness_ , that Kadaj is nowhere to be found.

\----------

Zack knows this might slide a knife through the younger’s heart, but he wants his role here, and his _protectiveness_ to be made _clear_. So when Cloud finishes setting the tray down...he nods, speaking up.

“Yes. Fetch Kadaj, please.”

He keeps his face _gentle_ , trying to communicate an _everything’s gonna be okay_ sort of expression. He slides a hand along Sephiroth’s thigh, looking up into those jade eyes as he lifts a hand to kiss those knuckles…

\---------

Cloud's stomach drops at the order, but he bows with a “yes, highness” before he steps out to do as ordered.

Sephiroth raises a brow when Cloud leaves, sliding his hands down to unfasten the rest of Zack's buttons.

“Kadaj?” he questions, pulling Zack closer on his lap. “What for?”

Surely not to _join_ them…

\--------

Zack goes willingly into that lap, straddling Sephiroth’s legs as he bows to kiss the corner of that mouth submissively…

“...to pour the wine,” he says with a _grin_. “Someone has to, since Cloud will be _joining_ us…”

He pulls back to _smile_ , though it softens a touch.

“...I hope you don’t mind. I figure he would serve both of us very well, if given the chance. He’s beautiful, Sire, and from his sketches alone I know how much he adores you…”


	3. Chapter 3

Sephiroth  _ grins  _ at Zack's answer, tucking his hands under that loose tunic to feel along his sides. At muscles spent from physical activity, rather than sitting in a throne all day.

“I don't mind,” he confesses. “I doubt there's any other here that admires me as much as he does…”

Though he tilts his head, running his teeth along that neck. 

“Though… Is  _ Cloud  _ aware of this?”

\--------

Zack flushes a bit, moaning as those hands explore his sides, helping Sephiroth undress him while starting to work the stays of Sephiroth’s tunic as well…

“...well,” he says softly, “...no. But I thought it would be his first gift as concubine to be served by someone who’s been tormenting him for so long.”

He lifts Sephiroth’s hand to kiss his knuckles. 

“...he may be shy at first, but...I see spirit in him.”

~

The knock on his door is slightly unexpected, but to see Cloud there, brings a cruel  _ grin _ to his lips far quicker than anything else.

“Have they finally asked for me?”

\-------

Cloud makes his way quietly to Kadaj’s chambers, and when that face answers so  _ smugly _ , he feels cold.

“...Yes, my lord.”

He leads Kadaj back to the consummation chambers, knocking again before ushering Kadaj inside to remain in the doorway.

Sephiroth moves away from the spot on Zack's neck he had been biting to leave a mark, ordering Cloud to stay with a silent motion of his hand.

“...Yes, majesty?” he prompts, stepping in to allow the door to close.

\-----------

Zack sits up when he hears Cloud return, lips still parted on a  _ moan _ at being marked by his king. But he sees Cloud, looking pale and  _ cold _ and he softly gestures him close. But Zack doesn’t wait either, climbing off the bed to step over, not to  _ Kadaj _ but to Cloud, to brush his thumb along those soft pink lips…

“...where are you going?” he asks softly, sliding a hand up along that neck to play with the soft hairs on the back of that neck, “...I believe your clothes are in the closet.”

He barely affords Kadaj a glance, waving at him.

“Quickly now,” he says, almost  _ dismissively _ , “...pour us the wine. And get another glass, Cloud will be drinking with us as well…”

Zack takes full pleasure in Kadaj’s gaping expression, the horrified  _ insult _ of being told to  _ serve _ rather than be pampered…

\-----------

Cloud swallows as Zack approaches him, lips parting at the gentle touch there. He parts then to reply, to confess that he's going to assist the kitchen staff in their cleanup…

His eyes widen at the implications, breath leaving him in an exhale of  _ disbelief  _ when Kadaj is ordered to pour them wine.

Sephiroth merely grins, obviously impressed. He stands, shedding his own tunic, to step over to the closet and receive the sheers set aside for the concubine of their choosing.

Cloud is  _ red _ , quietly voicing his confusion to no one in particular.

“Why… me?”

\--------

Zack moves to the bed, loosening his own tunic and pulling it over his head. He can’t see the closet, watching Sephiroth and Cloud disappear into it while he holds his goblet out expectantly for Kadaj.

“Because I like you!” he calls with a grin, laying out on the bed to wait. “...you’re sweet and you’re very beautiful.”

When Kadaj pauses after pouring the wine, Zack turns on him.

“Where’s Cloud’s goblet? Go.  _ Quickly _ .”

He watches Kadaj leave, biting his lip as he waits for his king and his concubine to come back out.

Sephiroth gently guides Cloud into the small room, unfolding the sheers and waiting for Cloud to strip.

“...come now. Strip.”

\---------

As Cloud is led into the small washroom, he eyes the sheers in an attempt to keep himself from staring at his  _ shirtless _ king, taking in every rise and fall of that muscled chest…

But as he's ordered, he hesitates for the first time.

“Majesty, I'm… I'm not beautiful,” he confesses quietly.  _ Shyly…  _ He's thin, lightly muscled from work. His back is covered in scars from whips and lashes, scar tissue rough and  _ ugly. _

And to think that Zack had thought him to be worthy…

“Surely there's someone else… Better fit.”

\--------

Sephiroth is quiet, when Cloud hesitates, listening to that voice. Silver brows furrow slightly, and he brings a hand to Cloud’s cheek. 

“Your prince thinks you are,” he states simply. “He requested you by name. And I rather suspect he picked you long before now, as well…”

Sephiroth starts to gently reach for the stays on Cloud’s tunic, seldom bare fingers brushing against Cloud’s neck as he starts to unbind them, to bare that throat. 

“...the prince is not mainly concerned with beauty. You’ll have to ask him about that, though.”

He bows, to kiss a spot on that neck he plans to  _ bite _ soon, but not until Cloud is in his sheers.

Zack hears the soft voices, tilting his head a bit.

“Cloud?” he asks softly, “...you okay? I...I know this is a lot all at once. But I want to see you. I have something for you, in here...if you come out, that is.”

\-----------

He finds himself resting his cheek so  _ obediently  _ in that palm, inhaling softly at the touch of his fingers… He's so rarely seen him without his gloves that he feels almost  _ blessed  _ to see them now.

But he doesn't argue. Mostly because… He doesn't want them to switch him out for  _ Kadaj. _

His chin lifts to assist those fingers in unbinding his tunic, fingers loosely curling into fists. And his breath  _ catches  _ when he feels those lips upon his neck… Perhaps a silent reassurance that Sephiroth believes the same as Zack.

He hears the voice of the prince from the chamber and flushes red, slowly allowing determination to fill him. He knows that he saw Kadaj and Zack  _ kissing _ , but… He wants to prove that he can be  _ better _ , slave or not.

Quietly, he reaches to help Sephiroth remove his tunic.

\-----------

Sephiroth smiles when Cloud yields up his tunic, immediately moving to start wrapping Cloud loosely in those sheers, to hang them from slender shoulders after planting another kiss just below his ear.

“He wants you,” he whispers into Cloud’s ear, softly stroking that chest through the silks. “...listen to him. He’s been hinting at you for a while now, ever since I took him to see the castle concubines and he wasn’t impressed…”

Though Zack can’t hear what they’re saying, he keeps up a steady stream of encouragement for Cloud.

“...Are you shy, Cloud? I promise, I won’t do anything you don’t want me to, tonight. But those silks are way comfier than your servant’s uniform.”

Sephiroth reaches down to start working Cloud’s britches off, moving slowly. This isn’t rape, and he won’t let himself be a party to it if Cloud is unwilling. He leans down, letting his lips brush against Cloud’s ear.

“He already thinks you’re beautiful and won’t be convinced out of it.”

\-----------

Cloud allows himself to be dressed, but whenever Sephiroth moves to touch or view his back, he subtly counters. He doesn't want them to see how  _ ruined  _ he is.

But the silks  _ do  _ feel good, especially when Sephiroth pets his chest through them.

He still can't entirely believe this is happening… But he isn't going to fight against it. How many nights has he spent now, lying awake and wondering what it would be like to spend their wedding night with? How they would treat him and each other…

“...I am a little shy,” he confesses softly, unsure if Zack can hear him or not. But he steps out of his pants and shoes, leaving himself bare as he allows the falling sheers and silks to brush against his naked skin…

“...I find the both of you incredibly gorgeous,” he confesses softly, cheeks aflame as his fingers nervously pick at the fringe of his outfit.

\---------------

Zack’s lips part, when Sephiroth finishes and gently guides Cloud from that room, the silks and sheers spun with gold and silver thread catching in the low light. Immediately blue eyes darken, a little exhale as Cloud is guided forward.

“Oh Cloud,” he whispers softly, licking his lips as he sees that face, the bare shoulders peeking from beneath those silks… “Oh Cloud, gods...just look at you…”

He looks up at Sephiroth, licking his lips.

“...by far, the best wedding gift I’ve received,” he whispers, gesturing for Cloud to come closer. “...come here. I have something for you.”

He reaches for something seated in a chair, setting it on the bed in front of him. It’s a book, well bound with gold leaf lettering at the bottom, an inscription that’s simple as it says  _ to Cloud _ . 

And bound on the top are three fine pencils, sharpened and long…

“...You were getting close to the end of your old one,” he whispers softly, “...and fresh pages are always nice.”

\----------

Cloud is still pink with embarrassment and shyness, hands folded over him as he's led back to the chamber. But Zack's reaction makes him feel  _ warm _ , toes curling and uncurling in the fur rug before he steps over to what Zack has for him.

He reaches to lift it from the bed, eyes wide and damp as he slowly realizes what it is. And upon opening it, he finds clean pages of parchment, fresh and ready for his hand…

“...thank you,” he whispers, honest and thick with emotion. “Sire, this… this is incredible…”

\-------

Zack gently picks up the book and sets it back in the chair, brushing the hair from that face.

“You can just call me Zack,” he whispers softly, smoothing a thumb over that bottom lip, slowly gathering Cloud in his arms to  _ hold _ . “...you look wonderful…”

Sky-blue eyes lift to Sephiroth, as he runs a hand softly down Cloud’s chest. He lifts the other to his neck, feeling the bite he was granted, pushing on it slightly with his fingers…

“Sire…” he calls  _ warmly _ … “...you still have yet to be fully  _ bare… _ ”

He scoots to the edge of the bed, gently reaching for the lacing over Sephiroth’s sex, lowering his face to kiss at the heat he feels beneath silk.

\---------

“...Zack,” Cloud tries, letting the name roll off his tongue. It feels…  _ intimate _ , to be granted permission to refer to him as such. And he speaks it against that thumb, slipping to straddle Zack’s thighs as he’s pulled closer.

“You’re both… gorgeous, though,” he whispers, raising his hands to press against Zack’s chest. To just  _ feel _ … to explore his new privilege.

Sephiroth makes a small noise as Zack reaches for his bottoms, gently guiding it away before he steps back to finish undressing, folding his clothes onto the chair before he moves behind Cloud, hands stroking down those thighs as he drops his mouth to Cloud’s neck.

“So what would you like to do with your  _ wedding gift _ ?” he purrs, biting at Cloud’s neck to mark him just as he had Zack, the blond gasping and  _ moaning _ at the sensation.

\--------------

Zack’s gaze turns dark as he watches Sephiroth bruise that pale neck, sweeping Cloud’s hair off to  _ watch _ . And how bows to softly mark the other side, though with far less teeth, just gentle  _ sucking… _

“...well, I’d like to unwrap him. Beautiful as these silks are, I’d like to see what’s beneath…”

He works one off of Cloud’s shoulder, kissing down until he finds a pink nipple to suck on. A hand slides up Cloud’s back, feeling the lift and bump of whip marks but not acting as though he doesn’t  _ like _ this...just keeps sliding up the divet of Cloud’s spine.

“...I was told there’s a ritual about the concubine, but...I’m afraid we got so busy in the last few days I wasn’t able to do any reading, my king. If you would be so kind to tell me…”

\--------

Cloud shivers as  _ both _ of those mouths are sucking at his neck, marking him on both sides. But while Sephiroth bites to bring blood up to bruise, Zack suckles the skin  _ gently _ , the contrast making him squirm.

Sephiroth agrees by pulling his mouth off to push the sheers and silks off of those pale thighs, hands dragging  _ teasingly _ close to his sex before cupping the swell of his rear, biting briefly at that ear that’s been pierced with his own crest.

“The  _ ritual _ … is that the male is to release within the concubine,” he  _ rumbles _ , voice soft as it resonates in his chest, pressed to Cloud’s back. “Though… I believe that means we’re  _ both _ to do so…”

But rather than be  _ disgusted _ or  _ scared _ by that, Cloud just  _ moans _ , chest arching towards Zack’s mouth as his hands fist against his chest, already nearly  _ overwhelmed _ by the shared attention.

He hears Kadaj come back in with Cloud’s glass, distantly, though neither he nor Sephiroth seem to notice.

\--------

Zack hears the door open, gesturing for the glass nearly  _ impatiently.  _ And when it’s finally handed to him, full, he finally looks Kadaj in the eye.

“Thank you. Now...get out and do not disturb us again.”

He gives the noble a little  _ smirk _ , watching him leave the room with the shattered remnants of ruined pride...

Zack pulls Cloud to his chest, holding the wine in offering.

“Just a little, I know you’re not used to this. But just a little will help your muscles relax and your body open so you  _ only _ feel pleasure tonight.”

He presses his lips to Cloud’s, then gets an idea. He takes a sip from Cloud’s goblet, then presses his lips to Cloud, intimately bestowing the expensive wine into that mouth while his other hand starts to push open the silks…

\---------

Cloud looks over with a small  _ gasp _ when he realizes Kadaj is in the room, looking like a cornered animal… Though Sephiroth works to dispel his anxiety, spreading his hands back over those thighs, one leaving Cloud to slide up Zack’s thigh as he takes a drink of Cloud’s wine.

Cloud exhales slowly as he’s kissed, as he tastes the sour  _ sweetness _ down his throat. It’s true-- He’s certainly not used to  _ any _ of this. He’s never even had alcohol before, and it’s obvious in the small face he makes as it burns its way down his throat.

“It’s… sweet.”

Sephiroth grins, reaching to give Zack a quick,  _ teasing _ stroke.

“Drink your share… This is a celebration, is it not?”

\-----------

Zack exhales a sharp  _ whine _ when Sephiroth briefly strokes him, half keeled over in  _ need _ . He hands Cloud his goblet, taking his own to sip in celebration and offering Sephiroth his own. 

He takes a sip of his wine, but then goes  _ down _ in Cloud’s line of view, taking the tip of Sephiroth’s length into his mouth to softly suckle at. He grins warmly at Cloud, to show he  _ enjoys _ giving such.

But he’s eager to get Cloud taken care of, figuring the faster they can take him gently...the sooner he can realize this is real. Besides, Zack’s looking forward to watching that beautiful face alight with orgasm…

He pulls the rest of Cloud’s silks off, looking up, however, when Sephiroth slides his own hand along that whip scarred back.

“...is this why you thought yourself unworthy?” Sephiroth’s voice rumbles low, as he lets his fingers brush over the scars.

\------------

Sephiroth exhales sharply as Zack briefly sucks at him, running a hand through that dark mane before he takes his glass to sip from. But when that hand explores Cloud’s back, the blond tenses, curling against Zack’s chest as if he could hide there. He places his goblet aside after taking another shudder-inducing sip, already feeling  _ buzzed _ between the situation and the drink…

“Y-yes,” he manages, burying his face into the crook of Zack’s neck. 

The scars are proof that he’s  _ broken _ . That he’s been beaten into absolute submission… That he’s  _ imperfect _ and a hassle.

“I-I’m sorry…”

\---------

Sephiroth watches Cloud try to hide into Zack’s neck, watching a dark hand stroke his hair in an attempt to soothe. 

“Look at me,” he orders softly, and Zack doesn’t offer Cloud much choice, softly turning him and kissing into his neck…

And Sephiroth himself turns, taking his hair and pulling it aside like a curtain. His own back shows the same stripes in the low light, though his were gotten all in the span of a single week rather than over the course of years.

“Don’t be sorry,” he says, looking over his shoulder for Cloud’s reaction. “...scars do not make you  _ ugly _ . Scars are only reminders that life is a journey.”

Zack leans over to run a hand along that back with a soft moan…

“...what happened, my king…?”

\-----------

Cloud looks when Zack moves him to look, resting his back to Zack’s chest as his neck is kissed. But when he sees those scars, deep and  _ cruel _ , his breath pauses in his chest.

“M-Majesty…”

He could never even  _ imagine _ . He’s seen that scar of his hand, of course, but the scars on his back…

He’s drawn that back… All from  _ imagination _ and speculation… He would have never imagined  _ scars _ . But… His king  _ is _ a warrior. And with war… comes the scars.

“You could never be ugly, Majesty…”

\-----------

Zack sets Cloud closer, tracing Sephiroth’s scars just like he does with Cloud’s, at the same time. 

“...it was years ago,” he answers softly, “...and I underestimated my enemy. I was captured for a time. Tortured. Their arrogance made them weak, however, as they did not  _ slay _ me, and by the end of the week I had stored enough strength to use magic to break free.”

He smiles to himself as he turns to look down at his two lovers.

“None lived.”

He turns fully, to look at Cloud. He cups that face in his hands, smoothing his thumbs along those lips. 

“...and neither are you ugly.”

Zack presses Cloud closer to Sephiroth, and Sephiroth takes the cue, pulling the younger down to lay on his chest while Zack uncorks the jar of oil and lubricates his fingers.

“...be vocal, Cloud,” he instructs gently. “...this is not a time to endure any sort of pain.”

He kisses Cloud’s hip gently, softly brushing his fingers over that entrance before  _ gently _ sliding in his index finger.

\---------

Cloud  _ knows _ how strong his king is. And to know that Sephiroth had been strong enough to endure that, and to break out after and kill his torturers… It’s  _ inspiring _ , and he feels a swell of affection in his chest…

He makes a small noise as he’s moved, however, looking over his shoulder at Zack to see him handling a jar with oil. The warning to be vocal and to avoid  _ pain _ … it makes him a little anxious.

Quietly, he holds Sephiroth’s shoulders, pressing his lips  _ worshipfully _ to that collarbone…

And he feels Zack’s finger go  _ inside _ .

He gasps at the feeling, legs parting over Sephiroth’s hips. He makes a small moan at the unusual feeling, feeling Sephiroth’s hand rubbing his back to help him relax…

“F-feels… weird,” he whispers, trying to even out his breathing.

Though  _ weird _ … doesn’t mean  _ bad _ .

\-----------

Zack lets Cloud get comfortable with just his finger, lowering a hand to softly stroke Cloud’s arousal.

“You’re being so brave, Cloud,” he whispers, pressing his lips again to the side of that hip, just below where Cloud’s slave brand is. “I’m proud of you...and how lucky I am, to have such a sweet, brave lover in my bed…”

He runs his free hand up and down that back, letting his fingers sweep against Sephiroth’s hand. 

“Soon you’ll have the king’s cock inside you,” he encourages, “...to mark you as his own. You’re ours, Cloud...and you’ll be ours forever.”

He gently adds a second finger, keeping the motion smooth.

“...I’ve done this with myself,” he says, voice low. Perhaps a  _ twinge _ embarrassed, but he’s fairly confident such an admission will turn Sephiroth on. “...I wanted to make sure I could prepare myself for you, my king.”

He strokes Cloud’s thigh.

“...so I have a little experience. How are you feeling, Cloud?”

\---------

Cloud slowly relaxes as Zack continues to work him, his erection already halfway to  _ hard _ against Sephiroth’s hip. He soon finds himself rolling  _ back _ against the touch, closing his eyes and getting lost in the idea that  _ Sephiroth _ is going to be inside of him…

“Feeling…  _ good _ …”

But Sephiroth… He’s stroking Cloud’s face, reaching down to stroke him… And he’s thinking about Zack, a virgin prince,  _ preparing _ himself before and after their wedding, just for  _ him _ …

“You’d like me inside of you? Both of you?” he purrs, already  _ hard _ . He reaches up to stroke at Zack’s arm, giving a squeeze to that wrist. He remembers their brief mention of  _ whipping _ before, but… Perhaps on a more  _ private _ session. For now, he wants to see Cloud  _ melt _ .

\-----------

Zack nods to Sephiroth’s question,  sliding another finger inside Cloud and gently pressing down, curving his fingers to press against that spot he’s felt in himself. That he knows is there for Cloud too…

“I assumed, my sweet king, that you would be the dominant one, well before I met you. And...I have a bit of a  _ taste _ for it anyways.”

He smiles, though he’s red, adding a bit more oil to his fingers. But just like that, Cloud is ready...and Zack pulls his fingers out.

“Cloud?” he asks gently, “...how would you like the king to enter you? Would you like to be in his lap? On your back?”

He lifts that face to  _ kiss _ .

“You can lay your head against my chest as he takes you…”

\----------

Zack hits  _ something _ inside of him and he  _ arches _ , nearly screaming out in pleasure. He sees  _ white _ , but those fingers leave him too soon, whimpering at the loss…

But when he gives him a choice…

“I…” He swallows, mouthing at Sephiroth’s chest for a moment. He doesn’t  _ know _ what he wants, but… resting on Zack while Sephiroth  _ takes  _ him…

“Y-yeah,” he says weakly, lifting his hips to move.

Sephiroth reaches to move him, laying him on his back with his head towards Zack. He reaches for the oil to slick himself down before he pushes his hips between those legs, waiting for Cloud to relax before moving closer...

\---------------

Zack gently draws that boneless body into his lap, running a hand down that slim chest and tweaking gently those beautiful pink nipples…

“You’re beautiful, Cloud…” he whispers, reaching down to gently pull those thighs apart and up, letting his hand sweep against Cloud’s arousal. He watches with dark eyes as Sephiroth prepares himself, letting his hands explore all over Cloud as he feels that slim body breathe…

“It’s alright. Just relax...he’s going to feel so good inside you, little love.”

He bows to kiss Cloud upside down, holding that head in his hands as he makes that mouth  _ his _ . And as he waits, he takes his own goblet, dribbling just a  _ little _ wine onto Cloud’s stomach before leaning over to quickly lap it up.

\-----------

He arches up as Zack rubs at his chest, moaning at the hands on his skin as Sephiroth strokes his hips. And he takes that kiss, the chill of  _ wine _ …

The mouth on his stomach makes him twitch, hands reaching up for Sephiroth’s face, already  _ breathless _ .

“I… I want you inside of me, majesty,  _ please _ … I kn-know… you’re going to feel so  _ good _ …”

He looks up at Zack, though, a hand leaving Sephiroth’s face to weave into dark hair.

“B-both of you… I’m so… so  _ honored _ …”

\-----------

Zack watches Cloud carefully, moaning as one of those hands threads into his hair. He watches with dark eyes as Sephiroth tests Cloud’s entrance with his fingers, making sure he’s  _ relaxed _ , and Zack licks his lips as he watches Sephiroth’s cock start to disappear into Cloud’s body.

He lifts Cloud up, curling him slightly so he can watch Sephiroth  _ claim _ him, holding those thighs up and apart, running a hand up and down Cloud’s chest…

“Should we let him cum right away, Sire?” he asks with a grin, kissing into Cloud’s bare neck and giving him a soft necklace of kisses, “...or should we make him wait?”

\-----------

He feels himself  _ stretch _ as Sephiroth enters him, shuddering as he  _ moans _ and feels himself get so  _ full _ …

“Y- _ yes _ ,” he breathes, not even hearing what they’re speaking of, too focused on how  _ complete _ he feels… He’s thought of this so many times. About what it would feel like for Sephiroth to be  _ intimate with him,  _ to hold him and take him and  _ claim _ what’s his…

To take the body he gave years ago in service.

But perhaps what makes him shiver is less of the  _ feeling _ and more of the words, when he  _ feels _ Sephiroth purr above him.

“Let him cum… as many times as he can.”

\-----------

Zack  _ grins _ at that, holding Cloud’s head to kiss along that throat, along that neck and down to that shoulder, breathing out  _ excitedly _ at the thought of making a mess of this beautiful concubine, of seeing him cum multiple times if possible…

He reaches down to teasingly stroke the tip of Cloud’s cock, letting his other hand slide along that bare flesh, exploring eagerly.

He leans into that ear, kissing at the lobe…

“You certainly deserve it,” he whispers, warmly. “Does your king feel good inside you, Cloud?”

He reaches down to gently press down on Cloud’s lower stomach, so he can even  _ better _ feel Sephiroth’s cock inside him.

\------------

He whimpers in  _ pleasure _ at the way Zack presses at his stomach, feeling Sephiroth deep within him, full and  _ complete _ .

“S-So good,” he moans, rolls his head back as his eyes flutter shut. “So  _ good _ …”

He’s been… lonely. He’s been a  _ slave _ for years now, just… used. Only speaking with other slaves, but, even then… it isn’t so much a friendship as it a relationship with peers. When the things that they have in common are only  _ bad _ things, and any contact deeper than that… slaves just don’t have the  _ time _ for.

And so to be pampered like this, to be surrounded by two  _ beautiful _ men-- kings, in fact --fills him with a  _ euphoria _ that he can’t even begin to explain. To know that they think him worthy of this-- More than scars and a body. 

He feels like a  _ human _ .

“Th- _ thank you--! _ ”

\------------

Zack wraps Cloud in his arms, breathing out a sigh when he hears that  _ thank you _ , spoken so earnestly and so  _ eagerly _ . He kisses into that ear, nuzzling Cloud gently as Sephiroth  _ claims _ him…

His arm crosses over that chest, to keep him still and accessible for Sephiroth’s thrusts, rocking him and loving on him so  _ softly. _

He whispers nonsense into Cloud’s ear, things about him being beautiful and lovely, to sweet but  _ dirty _ things about how Sephiroth is stretching him, how he’s making Cloud  _ theirs,  _ and how much Zack is looking forward to taking his place inside him as well…

He takes Cloud’s hands to thread in his own, gently lifting him up to pin back around his neck before he slides a free hand down to wrap around that arousal.

“Are you going to cum, baby?” he asks gently in that ear. “...are you going to cum for us?”

\-----------

It doesn’t take Cloud long to get built up. Sephiroth fills him up so  _ good _ , little moans and whimpers being rocked out of him with every thrust. And the more he  _ fucks _ him, the more Zack whispers love and  _ lust _ into his ear… The closer he gets.

“C-Close,” he manages, thighs  _ shaking _ as Sephiroth begins to go  _ faster _ , feeling the way he starts to clench with his arousal. And it’s only a matter of  _ seconds _ before that hand and that cock throw him to his first orgasm, coming hard and  _ fast _ , gasping and crying out for his king.

And Sephiroth thrusts deep, helping Cloud ride it out until the spasm of those muscles milk his own orgasm, moaning as he  drops his forehead against Cloud’s as he fills him up.

\-------------

Zack watches with dark eyes as Cloud falls over the edge, watching that frame buckle and writhe, still keeping those thighs fully parted so Sephiroth can angle in  _ deep _ . He watches Cloud’s pink cock twitch, helping to milk it gently of his release moments before Sephiroth drops his head to Cloud’s and moans his release.

Zack is  _ hard _ , but in no true hurry, not wanting to overload Cloud and willing to let both Sephiroth and Cloud calm down a bit. He brings Sephiroth a wet cloth to cleanse his sex, though he doesn’t do much to clean Cloud, wanting as much lubrication as possible. But all the while, he echoes praise to Cloud, stroking his cheek and giving him kisses everywhere he can reach. 

“Gods above, Cloud...you make a beautiful concubine…”

He finds himself sliding from beneath Cloud, running a hand along his cheek. He lets Cloud lay on the bed, taking some oil and rolling him over just to massage his muscles to help him get ready for the next session.

\-----------

Cloud pants as he feels Sephiroth pull out, whining at the emptiness that he leaves behind. But as Zack cleans them, he curls up against him, brushing his fingers over that darker, tanned skin…

“S-So good,” he manages, reaching to brush his fingers over Sephiroth’s thigh before his head is pulled to rest on it, alabaster fingers combing through his mussed hair.

He moans quietly as Zack begins to massage him, eyes closing in pure  _ bliss _ .

He speaks when he’s nearly on the edge of sleep, when Sephiroth’s fingers scratch the back of his neck.

“I… I want you too, Zack,” he manages, looking over his shoulder to the prince, face still flushed with pink cheeks, eyes dark. “I… I wanna feel you too…”

He knows that it’s  _ tradition _ for them both to be inside of him, but… he  _ wants _ it, beyond that. He wants to be so full, so  _ loved _ , that he won’t know what to do with himself…

But he feels almost  _ selfish _ , making demands…

“Wanna… make you both feel good…”

\-------------

Zack slowly rolls Cloud over, to lay with his head cradled in Sephiroth’s lap. He smiles as Cloud speaks, grinning when Cloud seems not only acquiescent but  _ desperate _ . Not just serving anymore, but wanting, needing,  _ desiring _ . And he’s so pleased that Cloud doesn’t cow, doesn’t shy away or try to do anything but lay there and  _ enjoy _ himself honestly….

Still, he sees the slight switch, the mild  _ fear _ that Cloud believes he’s asking too much, that he’s demanding...and he only smiles, bowing his head to kiss that cheek and nuzzle Cloud gently.

“I’m already pretty hard from watching his Majesty fuck you,” he purrs into that ear, kissing gingerly. “...So I’ll gladly take you up on that.”

He settles himself between those thighs, but makes sure Cloud is laying  _ comfortably _ , lifting those hips into his lap and  _ slowly _ sliding in. He groans happily as he feels Sephiroth’s seed, still hot inside Cloud’s body, whimpering as Cloud’s entrance swallows him inch by inch. 

He slides his hands up that slender body, pressing kissing along Cloud’s torso as he starts to move.

\------------

He writhes weakly on silken sheets as Zack confesses his arousal, a hand sneaking along that thigh before Zack moves out of reach.

Sephiroth brings that head to rest in his lap as Cloud is adjusted, reaching to find those wrists and lightly pin them to the mattress, leaning forward so his hair falls against Cloud's shoulders, watching as Zack slowly enters him…

Cloud feels himself so easily stretched and filled once more, feeling Sephiroth's orgasm still warming him so deep within. And he  _ moans,  _ arousal already beginning to raise after the break he was granted.

“Do you enjoy getting fucked?” Sephiroth purrs, holding both of those wrists in one hand as the other slides down that chest to pull and roll those nipples, watching the way Cloud  _ writhes.  _ “Do you like your kings making a mess of you?”

Cloud just  _ whines _ , nodding eagerly as his legs willingly part to allow Zack  _ deeper _ , breaths short and quick as his eyes darken.

“Y- _ yes-!” _

\-----------

Zack feels his chest swell with pleasure when he sees Cloud’s sex twitch, groaning as he sinks in  _ deeper _ . 

“Gods,  _ Cloud! _ ” he calls, starting up a rhythm as he listens to Sephiroth purr  _ lust _ down upon their concubine. He groans, feeling Cloud’s body clench him as though unwilling to let  _ go _ . He picks up Cloud’s thighs to wrap around his hips, driving in with a bit more force...

Zack angles in a bit deeper, groaning as he watches Sephiroth pin Cloud, loving the power dynamic. He leans down to kiss the lingering drops of wine from Cloud’s stomach, licking it and his seed up alike…

“You’re so beautiful, so  _ tight _ and warm, love,” he whispers, leaning up to catch Sephiroth’s lips in a gentle kiss. 

“...I love my gift, Sire,” he whispers against those lips. “...he’s perfect.”

\-------------

Cloud’s back arches nearly off the mattress as Zack takes a new angle, hitting him deep and  _ perfect _ , white and black dancing across his vision. As he writhes, however, Sephiroth returns to pinning his wrists to his sides, leaning over to return that kiss with a bite to Zack's lower lip.

“The best present is the one you pick out yourself, isn't it?”

But between Zack's honest  _ sounds _ and words, and Sephiroth's whispers of filthy  _ lust  _ (“You've never been fucked, have you? Yet you're taking us so easily… Look at that mess.”) he can already feel a second orgasm building in his gut.

“Y-you feel so  _ good _ ,” he whines, tears beginning to pool in his eyes as Sephiroth reaches to give him long, firm strokes. “B-both of y--  _ Gods!” _

\----------

Zack moans into the bite of a kiss, lifting a hand to Sephiroth’s mane to softly slide his fingers through such locks…

But when Cloud starts to whine, to starts to  _ cry _ , and he watches Sephiroth start to stroke him  _ thoroughly _ ...he leans down, to kiss the tears in those eyes, to hold that head  _ gently _ .

“Cum for me, Cloud. You’re so beautiful and I’ve been looking forward to this so much. I’m going to fill you up, my love…”

His hands shift down to hold those hips gently, grinding against Cloud’s prostate to try to coax him over the edge.

\-----------

Sephiroth had made him feel close to bursting. Even now, his words make him feel dirty, yet  _ wanted. _ That his body is pleasurable and desirable…

But Zack makes him feel  _ loved. _

He's gentle and tender, though knows just how to position so Cloud sees  _ stars. _ And when the words  _ my love  _ leave those lips, a tear streams down his cheek.

Sephiroth lets go of his hands as Cloud begins to spasm and writhe with his orgasm, watching the blond cling to those shoulders as he arches and cums  _ beautifully _ , Zack's name a  _ sob  _ on his lips.

\----------

Zack watches a moment, lifting his hands to wipe away those tears, feeling his heart swell at the sob of his name and the mess on that belly. 

“Don’t cry,” he whispers, still stroking that face. He bows to kiss those lips, sweet, wine-flavored chaste kisses… “Don’t cry, little princeling…”

He knows the tears aren’t from pain or from  _ sadness _ , and he starts to move again, wrapping his arms around that back and sliding in  _ deep _ , to leave himself inside Cloud.

It doesn’t take him long before his brows clench together and he  _ cums _ , a soft whisper of Cloud’s name committed directly into that ear…

\------------

He's so  _ soft _ with Cloud that he can only sniffle pathetically, holding one of those hands in two of his as he feels Zack continue to move within him…

He's so gone on his afterglow that he doesn't notice that Sephiroth is stroking himself.

And when Zack comes, he whimpers out a moan at how  _ full  _ he is, holding Zack to him as he rides out his release.

“...feel so full,” he whimpers, boneless and  _ tired.  _ “Feels so good…”

\--------

Zack breathes out softly, and it takes him a while to slide out of Cloud’s frame. He leaves for a bit, to wipe himself clean, and this time he returns to clean Cloud up entirely. He smiles, making a little nest of blankets and pillows once he’s clean, spending a few moments just rubbing the back of his neck with lavender oil…

“You did so well, Cloud...to take both of us and cum twice. It’s like you were  _ made _ to belong to both of us, my little love…”

But sharp sky-blue eyes spot Sephiroth stroking himself, feeling his own cock twitch just a little in reply. Zack takes his wine glass and quietly sips at it, licking his lips as he bows his head. He sets his glass aside in favor of getting the oil to prepare himself, taking on a distinctly more  _ submissive _ expression as he bows to kiss Sephiroth’s calf…

“How would you like me, Your Majesty?”

\----------

Cloud is absolutely  _ boneless  _ as Zack cleans him up and rubs his neck, so full and sated and  _ happy _ that he doesn't do much else other than  _ smile _ and curl up against silken sheets.

But when Zack calls him his  _ little love _ , there's another tear on his face, catching Zack's hand to kiss those knuckles reverently.

“Thank you so much… for letting me stay…”

But as Zack begins preparing himself, Cloud reaching quietly for his new book and pencils, to capture such an intimate moment with his kings…

Sephiroth licks his lips as Zack begins to prepare, reaching his free hand down to stroke through Zack's mane, lightly tugging to get his head up, eyes  _ dark _ .

“...What can you handle?”

\--------

Zack leaves Cloud nestled in, pulling one of the animal furs over him to keep the post love-making chill off of his frame. He presses a kiss to that cheek, to kiss away that tear…

“You’re  _ ours _ now,” he states again, even as he moves over to prepare himself.

Zack lifts his head when Sephiroth’s hand slides through his mane, lips parting as he turns to kiss gently into that wrist.

“...whatever you want of me, my king,” he says with a little  _ smile _ and a glint in his eye. He presses a set of worshipful kisses right into the soft of that wrist. “...I have a sense you like things...rough.”

Cloud was treated gently, but Zack’s had a feeling since he agreed to this union that Sephiroth would have a far greater taste for dominance. To feel utterly  _ powerful _ in his court and in his bed, to conquer and to  _ rule _ . 

\------------

Cloud bundles thankfully in the offered fur, whispering another thanks before he begins to scratch his pencil over fresh parchment…

Sephiroth grins at that assumption, hand sliding to cup that chin. “You're sharp, my prince…”

Rings and ceremonies be damned; he still has the need to  _ claim  _ this man as his, to dominate and conquer his body like he has with land and his armies.

But he doesn't want to leave Zack  _ ruined. _ He merely wants to claim what has been given rightfully to him, not  _ destroy  _ it.

“I'm going to make you  _ mine _ ,” he says quietly, tone strong and nearly  _ dark _ . He moves away to stand at the edge of the bed, grabbing Zack's hips to pull him close, running hands along the swell of his rear, a finger briefly brushing over his oiled entrance.

“How much can you handle?” he asks again.

\---------

Zack goes limp in that grasp as he’s  _ pulled _ , offering no resistance, gently spreading his legs in  _ offering… _

HIs breath catches in his throat as he glances up to see Cloud drawing, lips parting as he knows he’s about to be thoroughly  _ dominated. _ He licks his lips and looks back at Sephiroth, pausing a moment to think.

“...if I cannot handle it, I’ll tell you. Until then….take what is yours, my king.”

Sephiroth’s voice leaves his own  _ breathless _ , his heart beating excitedly in his chest. He’s nervous (any virgin would be), but he trusts that his king will not  _ destroy _ him. But beyond that...he  _ wants _ this. To be the prized husband of this  _ king _ , to help him feel powerful...Zack likes that.

\---------

Cloud pauses in his drawing to watch as Sephiroth puts a hand on Zack's spine to press his chest into the mattress. He sets his book and pencil aside to shift closer, lying on his stomach to get close as he presses a kiss to Zack's hair and reaching for one of his hands.

Perhaps he knows  _ best _ … that Sephiroth doesn't often exercise  _ mercy _ .

“Very well,” he  _ purrs _ , one hand still pinning Zack's chest as the other holds his hip, pressing forward to slide into that body beneath him.

\---------

Zack turns his head to see Cloud, bright blue eyes dark with arousal but  _ soft _ to see that face. He arches his back to help Sephiroth ease in, letting out a long, eager moan as he feels Sephiroth slide into him inch by inch.

He doesn’t fight that hand holding him down, but he lifts one hand to softly run his fingers along Cloud’s cheek and jaw, cutting off in a sharp  _ whimper _ as he feels Sephiroth hold him securely. He exhales a small little  _ pant _ as he waits to be taken…

\-----------

Sephiroth listens to Zack's noises as he sinks into him, bottoming out and giving his new  _ conquest  _ a moment to adjust. But he doesn't wait long, impatient to  _ claim  _ him, holding him still as he starts to thrust, deep and  _ heavy _ , using the leverage he has from standing.

He leans down, letting long silver hair fall along that spine. He bites at Zack's ear, tugging briefly at the lobe before breathing into it.

“You're  _ mine _ …”

Cloud squeezes those fingers in his hand as the entire  _ bed  _ threatens to move with Sephiroth's powerful thrusts, the way they get faster as he buries  _ deep _ .

\----------

Zack  _ cries _ out, squirming slightly beneath Sephiroth. He’s not in pain, and he’s not  _ fighting, _ but almost  _ giving _ back, letting himself be  _ prey _ , as his free hand fists in the sheets and the other softly strokes along Cloud’s neck…

He tilts his head to Sephiroth’s mouth, letting out a whimper of a  _ cry _ as he’s bitten. That possessive  _ whisper _ makes his back arch where he’s not pinned, the hand fisting in the sheets lifting to gently thread into beautiful silver hair spilling along his back….

“ _ Gods _ , please--”

He trails off with a loud  _ cry _ as Sephiroth starts to thrust, his head knocked to the sheets with the force.

\----------

Cloud has seen the full strength of his king before. He’s seen, many times, the way Sephiroth challenges graduated knights to spar with him, to pass his judgement. He’s also seen how many of those knights are carried off by medics due to his master’s  _ strength _ and lack of mercy.

_ “There is no mercy on a battlefield” _ is what he said when Cloud asked  _ why _ he had been so ruthless.

And he sees that same strength here, shining in those darkened jade eyes with the need to  _ conquer _ and win. And perhaps it’s that or the way Zack  _ wants _ to be taken that arouses his king so, as a hand moves from that hip to tangle in dark hair, to lift that head so he might bite and mark his prince’s neck as his territory.

And Cloud just  _ holds _ that hand, pressing kisses to knuckles and wrist as Sephiroth completely  _ dominates _ him, his breathing hard and ragged in Zack’s ear.

\---------

Zack  _ writhes _ beneath Sephiroth, rolling his hips up to meet brutal thrusts even as screams tear from his throat. He turns his head to freely offer his neck to that mouth, to be bitten and marked as Sephiroth’s own…

His skin already bruises beneath Sephiroth’s hold, but he doesn’t mind. To Zack, bruises have  _ always _ been a good thing, from bumps he got falling out of trees, to feeling sore after swordplay. Falls from horses were celebrated, and cuts, scars, and bruises were all part of his  _ enjoyment _ .

Far from a sheltered prince. 

But Cloud is close, and he reaches over to gently (but firmly) pull him close, holding his hand, but lifting it to stroke along Cloud’s jaw and cheek, smiling at him in between screams and cries for  _ more _ .

He’s  _ loud _ , and there’s a part of him that wonders how much they might be frightening the servants. Perhaps it will be a surprise to them that Zack is even  _ alive _ after their honeymoon.

“P-please, more--!” he manages, as his throat is exposed to sharp teeth. “Please, Sire, make me  _ yours!” _

\-------

Zack’s noises are  _ perfect _ , and Sephiroth takes a moment to realign himself to hit that bundle of nerves, just to see how much  _ louder _ Zack can become.

“Are you going to cum without me even touching you?” he  _ growls _ , tugging on that hair before his nails scrape down his spine, leaving red marks in their wake. “Cum for me, Zack…”

Cloud whispers quietly to Zack as he grows so desperate, kissing into that palm. “You’re so beautiful… So  _ gorgeous _ …”

Sephiroth is  _ close _ , however, his thrusts get harder and more desperate as he waits for Zack to  _ cum _ .

\------------

It doesn’t take Zack long, as he arches against Sephiroth, his arousal brushing  _ barely _ against silk as he’s  _ taken _ . His cries rise to louder  _ screams _ , breathless and desperate and  _ loud _ as he’s claimed as the king’s. He chokes on a whimper, reaching to look at Cloud before his eyes roll back and he  _ whimpers _ , his body tensing with his orgasm, obeying Sephiroth’s order. His back arches to the scratch before he falls limp to the bed, trying to catch up on his breathing while gazing at Cloud.

He does cast a look over his shoulder, to see Sephiroth, feeling his breath catch in his throat. The normally cool and focused king is wild and untamed, silver hair flowing with each thrust. He spreads his legs  _ further _ to better offer himself up to powerful thrusts.

“Please,  _ please _ my king,” he begs softly, “...claim me. Spill inside me…”

Daringly, Zack pushes out from beneath that hold, showing just how  _ strong _ he can be, to lay on his back, to lift his legs up around Sephiroth’s hips to allow him to drive deeper. And he lifts his wrists over his head, laying one over the other in a show of submission.

\-------------

Cloud breathes out a soft moan as he watches Zack cum, stroking at his hair and face to guide him through it. But he pulls back as Zack moves, gently holding those submissive wrists.

Sephiroth is nearly  _ lost _ in it, allowing Zack to move before he grabs those hips, pulling him until his bottom is off the bed, legs wrapped around his own hips as he fucks him harder,  _ deeper _ \--

And he cums with a stuttered  _ growl _ , burying deep to spill into his prince before he gives slowing thrusts to ride it out…

And he pulls out, lifting Zack by his bottom and his back, laying him out among the petals and silken sheets with a gentleness that contradicts his previous  _ rough _ treatment.

\-----------

Zack stiffens with Sephiroth’s thrusts, a cry escaping his lips as he too experiences the  _ warmth _ of another cumming inside him...loosening his hands enough to hold onto Cloud’s arms loosely. HIs eyes are half lidded when Sephiroth lays him out on the sheets, boneless and willing as he gazes up into his king’s eyes…

He lifts a hand to stroke that jaw, smoothing his fingers over that pale skin. He takes Sephiroth’s own hand to kiss it.

“...always and forever yours, my king.”

He’s too tired now to lift, happy just to stay limp against both Cloud and Sephiroth…

He does gently pull Cloud close to him, to sample those lips gently.

“...no longer virgins, are we?” he whispers  _ warmly _ , “...I’ll bet you’ll sleep well tonight, won’t you?”

\-----------

Sephiroth strokes that chest as Zack relaxes, taking the damp cloth to wipe him and himself clean  _ enough _ for now.

In the morning, as is  _ tradition _ , they'll bathe together.

Cloud reaches again for his book after returning the soft kiss, resting against Zack's chest as he begins to continue his sketch.

The three of them, with himself lying over his kings’ laps.

Sephiroth rubs at the back of Zack's next as he watches Cloud sketch, making a small noise in his throat when Cloud begins to draw himself. The blond pauses to look up, alabaster fingers tucking his hair aside.

“You're more beautiful than that.”

\------------

Zack’s near enough to  _ sleep _ , though he wakes up abit when he feels a cloth sweep his sex and entrance, and when he feels Cloud settle against him to start drawing. Zack arches happily to Sephiroth’s touch, to feeling those fingers close to the bites he’s received. But his eyes open when Sephiroth makes a noise, and he wraps an arm around Cloud’s hips in agreement.

“ _ Far _ more beautiful,” he purrs softly, kissing into blond locks. He looks back to Sephiroth, with a soft smile. “...we’ll have to take him in front of a mirror next time so he can see for himself…”


	4. Chapter 4

The three can only stay holed up for a few days, though when it’s over, Zack takes Cloud to the concubines, as per Sephiroth’s instruction. The concubines are hardly _slaves_ , but young noble women, willing in their job to serve. A select few he chooses for other purposes, for more delicate affairs where smooth, beautiful fingers are far more subtle to find delicate information…

Yet most of their work mainly consists of _pleasure_ , everything from making oils for other nobles in their pursuits to bedding nobles themselves. 

“Sephiroth expects me in court,” Zack says, a bit _sadly_. Over the past few days, he’s come to _crave_ Cloud’s company. The genuineness of it never fails to _relax_ him, and the thought of being away from Cloud...even for a few hours, makes his heart ache. “...but the concubines will give you milk baths and other things...as well as company.”

Though he doesn’t plan on handing Cloud off to anyone he doesn’t like. After seeing Kadaj bat Cloud around like a cat with a mouse, he’s eager to size up the concubine mistress, a beautiful pale skinned woman with dark hair and carmine eyes…

He tilts his head in a respectful greeting.

“You must be Lady Tifa?” he asks, earning a nod and a smile. He senses strength about her, and it doesn’t take very long for him to decide she’s safe. He pauses for one last minute, to turn Cloud’s jaw towards him and kiss _tenderly_.

“Let them pamper you, my love. You more than deserve it.”

Tifa watches Zack leave, smiling gently at Cloud. She recognizes him, he’s filled her glass before in court. And now...he is her _superior_ , something she can’t help but _admire_ , especially after watching Kadaj tear into him.

\-------------

Cloud feels as if he's in _heaven_ for those few days he spends with his kings. He fills the first few pages of his book with drawings of them, quietly allowing Zack to spend one page on a sketch of Cloud…

And when the time cushioned in that bed draws to a close, it's a quiet readjustment back to _reality._ He's still in his servant uniform for now, until the tailor finishes his new one.

He follows Zack down to the concubine quarters, sticking close to his king-prince as he's sized up by the mistress.

But as he's kissed so _softly_ , he melts a little, hands gently holding that elegant tunic.

“...yes, highness,” he whispers, not anymore excited about being apart from him than Zack is… He's felt so loved and _complete…_ He has a bit of separation anxiety.

But Zack needs to go to court, and he quietly steps over to Tifa.

“He...Hello, miss.”

\----------

Tifa shakes her head gently, putting a hand on Cloud’s shoulder. Being addressed as _miss_...always makes her feel a bit, odd, when it’s not in _certain_ contexts. Certainly not greeting the king’s concubine…

“Just Tifa, Highness,” she says, with such a _smile._ “His Majesty has instructed us to pamper you. We can start with whatever you’d like.”

She steps further into the chambers, to wide open pools, gesturing to one already filled with milks and oils and salts.

“There’s a bath for you, if you’d like, or we can start with a massage.”

Behind Tifa, some of the girls peek out, looking at Cloud and whispering, giggling…

“Girls,” she corrects, “...be _polite_. He may be the first male concubine, but that’s no reason for such _disrespect_.”

\-------------

When he's addressed as _highness,_ his eyes widen, feeling… odd at being addressed as such.

“Just… Cloud, Tifa.”

He follows her in, a little surprised at the luxury. He's never been down here before, never done much work at all for the castle's concubines…

He blushes at the giggling girls, _shy_ again. He had a feeling he would be the only male, but… It still makes him a little shy that it's true.

“I-it’s fine. I'll, um… do the bath first. Thank you.”

\----------

Tifa smiles, gently rubbing his back. She sits down, letting long, pale legs dip into the bath beneath…

“...forgive them,” she says, as they continue to watch, “...ever since the king brought Prince Zack down to look at the concubines and he looked nearly _bored_...we’ve all been rather curious who he’d pick.”

Tifa pours a bit more oil into the tub, gently gesturing for Cloud to _strip_.

“...his choice does make a lot more sense. We don’t have _any_ males to offer a young _gay_ prince as beautiful as _he_.”

Tifa smiles _gently,_ offering her hand to help Cloud down.

“...you’re a fine choice, Cloud. Both the king and Prince Zack have made it clear that you’re to get the gentle pampering all of us get at least once a week. We usually start with a bath, hair and skin treatments. Should you have any questions about pleasure or lovemaking...you can ask any of us.”

\---------

He hesitates once more when he's asked to _strip_. But he feels a little less self conscious here… Knowing that while the concubines have _status,_ they had to have worked for it.

(Besides, he can see a small scar on her chest from the low collar of her top.)

He strips quietly, _shyly_ , slipping into the fragrant milk bath with a pleased sigh.

But he turns pink at the offer of advice, sinking down until his chin touches the surface.

“It… It's all really new to me. I've just sort of… done what his majesty asks of me.”

\---------

Tifa watches him sink down, nodding softly and watching the girls come close. The start to gently comb his hair, dousing with oil and soap to keep it soft.

“You’ve spent so long as a slave, I doubt they expect anything else. But...the way the prince looks at you...I think he wants to make a lover out of you, not just a bedwarmer…”

She moves to cup Cloud’s jaw, to lift it and start softly dabbing a cream against his skin to moisturize it. 

“They both made a point of saying you were a _virgin_ , before your big night,” she says with a warm smile. “...do you like the way they touch you?”

It’s an honest question. Tifa takes great care in making sure her girls are _protected_ , from unwanted touching as well as the expectation of _pleasing_ without proper _consent_. 

\----------

He makes a small noise as the women begin to comb his hair, sweet smelling oils and lotions. His eyes close as Tifa dabs his face, sitting up a bit more to make it easier.

“I… Yes, I do,” he whispers, ears and cheeks warm. “They've… pampered me. The past few.days… It feels like a dream.”

He opens his eyes, looking for a moment at Tifa. She's beautiful, by all standards… But even so, Zack hadn't been interested. More interested in _him_ …

“I still can't imagine why they chose… me…”

\--------

“Because you’re beautiful,” she says with a warm smile. “...and sweet. Loyal. Prince Zack rather struck me as a man who only deals with politics if he has to, and I think the choice for a non-noble concubine might have been that.”

She works down his neck, dabbing the cream into rough spots, then lifts his arm to gently dab it into his elbow.

“...a few of his servants came along -- we take care of them, you know -- and they were very frank about their prince. Hardly looked cowed at all. Apparently he knows all of the servants and slaves alike in his castle. He’s passionate about keeping them out of the fields. Many consider him to be a friend.”

She smiles, softly lifting Cloud’s chin. 

“Maybe he doesn’t see class.”

\---------

He keeps his mouth shut on disagreements, though he softens at Tifa's words towards Zack. He _does_ seem very kind… Even that first night, he had introduced himself and smiled at him…

“...Maybe.”

~

By the time Zack returns to their chambers after taking Cloud to the concubines, they have an hour before court.

He takes long strides to his prince in their first time _alone_ since their marriage, one hand grabbing him by the collar of his shirt as the other slides along a thigh.

“...We have one hour.”

\---------

Zack goes _boneless_ when he’s grabbed, a sharp little _exhale_ as he gazes into cool, _dominant_ jade eyes. His legs immediately spread and he bows his head to press soft, submissive kisses along his king’s jaw line.

“...how would you prefer I address you while I beg for my life?” he whispers with a smile, remembering brief whispers in his ear when Cloud was asleep or otherwise _distracted_. He swallows, nervous but so _willing_ , willing to prove he’s strong, and to please Sephiroth...

He presses more worshipful kisses along that collarbone, but he keeps himself _limp_ for instruction…

\--------

His eyes almost _immediately_ darken as Zack slips so easily back to submission. He reaches up to unbutton his prince's tunic, pushing it off his shoulders as he leans forward to bite that ear and whisper into it.

“Perhaps… If you have the breath for such.”

He pulls back once that shirt is off, hooking fingers around those belt loops.

“Get on the bed. We'll have to be quick.”

\--------

Zack’s eyes flutter shut as he hears that _voice_ , letting those warm, gloved hands make quick work of his tunic to shove aside. He moans gently when that mouth finds his ear, the harshness of the bite doing little to deter his _pleasure_.

He backs obediently to the bed, letting himself fall to it while looking up at his king. 

“Yes, my king,” he whispers, lifting his hands, to start unbuttoning Sephiroth’s own tunic but keeps his wrists together to make it all the easier if Sephiroth wants to catch and bind his wrists. 

\---------

He lets Zack unbutton his tunic before he grabs those wrists, the other grabbing the stays on his bottoms to pull them down.

“...you'll let me know if it's too much,” he orders, running his hand along those thighs before leaning down to _gently_ kiss those lips.

There's a whip lying on the mattress beside where Zack lays, and he gently guides that face so he can see it.

\--------

Zack’s breath catches in his throat when he hears the order, nodding eagerly. He lifts a hand briefly out of that grasp to bury into Sephiroth’s mane as he’s kissed, letting himself be guided back to the bed to look at the whip.

He exhales a shaky sigh, making no motion to act as though he isn’t _nervous_ , yet he still is _eager_ all the same. He’s seen Sephiroth be nearly violent with passion but then be so very _gentle_ as well, so even in his _fear_ he has trust that this game will only be played so long as they both are _willing._

“Yes sir,” he whispers gently, laying back without fight and without hesitation. His breathing is already _quickened_ , wondering what the sting of that whip will feel like when delivered by Sephiroth’s hand.

\--------

He gauges Zack's reaction before he hums an assent to himself, flipping him over to lay on his chest. He takes those arms up to silken ribbons tied to his headboard, loosely tying Zack's wrists into them. He lets him see his hand picking up that small leather whip, gently tracing Zack's spine with it.

“One hour. We can't have you limping in court…”

He bends to press a kiss at the small of Zack's back, hair falling onto the backs of his thighs before he stands, giving no warning before he snaps that whip at that tan, muscled back.

His other hand reaches for lube.

\--------

Zack _arches_ to the touch of the whip, the threat of the leather tracing his skin alighting his arousal anew. He keens for it, arching to try to keep the contact, whimpering and stilling when he feels Sephiroth’s mouth softly kiss the small of his back…

“Oh, I think we _could--”_ he manages breathlessly before the snap makes his skin grow _warm_ and red and his chest constrict, a brief _huff_ escaping his lips from surprise. Though his voice is half plea, half whisper. “--tell them I fell from my horse--”

His hands pull _lightly_ against the ribbons binding his wrists, testing them.

\--------

The ribbons are restraining, though not _tight._ If Zack wanted to, he could probably rip them off. But Sephiroth wants to start a bit _lighter._ He doesn't want to scare off his husband so quickly.

“Quite a wild horse you have,” he _purrs_ , taking a moment to spread oil on his fingers before he slides them over the swell of Zack's rear, teasing at his entrance.

He gives another _crack_ , this time focused directly onto Zack's rear.

\----------

This time, Zack lets out a cry, as his skin blossoms pink and _hot_ , jerking in his bonds at the sudden counterpoint of pain. But not only is it _bearable_ , but it makes it all the more _pleasurable,_ balancing the warmth of those fingers toying with his entrance against the sharp sting of a small welt from Sephiroth’s whip. 

“Tell them I tried...to ride _your_ stallion,” he whispers, huffing _softly_. He grins as he speaks, knowing well the stories of Sephiroth’s war-stallion, a powerful animal yielding only to _him_ , a horse well aware of how to use his own hooves and weight in battle -- as well as against the grooms in the royal stables.

“ _Hardly_ a lie, though a _euphemism--_ ” he cuts off again with another sharp _cry_ , a whimper of honest pain echoing from his neck.

\---------

He lets out a short laugh at the euphemism, cutting him off with another whip. He slips a bare, oil-slicked finger into his entrance, shallow and _teasing._

“How careless of you.”

He makes an X of welts across that bottom before moves up to that back once more, letting blows trace that spine.

Slowly, he begins to thrust that finger.

“You want me to fuck you, then?”

\--------

He’s feeling a touch light headed from the whip, the mix of pain and pleasure _overwhelmingly_ potent, more than he could have anticipated. He lets out louder cries, honest and _pained_ as Sephiroth slides the whip up his back.

To Sephiroth’s question, in between blows from the whip and his own unsteady breathing, Zack cries out a _plea_ , a short, almost a _sob_ of “ _please--!”_ as he’s cut off by more strokes.

\-------

He pulls his finger out when Zack _pleads_ for him, pulling back all contact completely. He runs his oiled hand along the braided leather of whip to see it _shine_ , fragrant with the oil he's chosen…

There's a shy knock at the door, yet Sephiroth ignores it, laying one last _sharp_ blow to that back just as Cloud slips in through the door.

He's relaxed and _eased_ from his session with the women, but the second he sees Zack tied on the bed and Sephiroth wielding a shining whip and a sadistic smile, he _panics._

“M-Majesty!”

He's seen Sephiroth hurt enough people that he wonders if he has no boundaries between love and _abuse._

His legs carry him to that sweet, _sweet_ prince, falling onto his knees to place a hand on untouched skin of his arm, eyes large and watering and _pleading._

“P-please, majesty! If you're to whip anyone, make it _me_!”

\---------

He _nearly_ hits Cloud, the whip held back to do so. He catches it just in time, still a touch _stunned_ when Cloud rushes between him and Zack, so _willingly_ offering up himself as the target for Sephiroth’s whip.

He would _laugh_ , were not the tears in those blue eyes so _genuine_ and frightened...

Zack wiggles his way out of the ribbons binding him, rolling slightly to turn Cloud towards himself…

“Hey, hey…” he says, easily switching from _submissive_ to gently _assertive_ again, wrapping Cloud in his arms. He smiles softly at Cloud, though it’s touched with the sudden realization that to Cloud...whips are no _game_. That he’s been on the cruelest end of them, the threat of _pain_ to make him _behave..._

Zack carefully sweeps his fingers through soft blond locks.

“...I’m alright, honest. He wasn’t doing anything I didn’t ask for. Really.”

\---------

Cloud still panics as Zack pulls him close, blinking back tears as he touches that angular face, looking for any bruises from _slaps_ or salted tracks of tears. But he finds… Nothing.

Whips are not something he could ever imagine _pleasure_ being derived from. Not when his skin has been split open by them, blood splattered as slave masters beat him to _submit._ Not when they were cracked as warning above their heads. Not when he had seen a man take a whip to the face and lose an eye to it.

“B-but…”

Still nearly _frantic_ , he looks to Sephiroth, holding Zack's head in his hands.

“You weren't… p-punishing…? But…”

\-------

Sephiroth sets the whip aside to kneel near his prince and concubine, softly stroking Cloud’s jaw to _comfort_.

“Not at all,” he says, though he struggles with how properly to _explain_. Zack sees his expression, the struggle to put it into words, and as he gathers Cloud into his lap, he does his very best to explain.

“...we didn’t think you’d be back for another hour,” Zack says softly, stroking that cheek along with Sephiroth. “...and I know...this likely won’t make much sense to you…”

He shakes his head, smiling softly and kissing Cloud’s brow.

“...it doesn’t even really hurt,” he breathes, “...Sephiroth wasn’t striking out the same way you’ve felt. Or that _he’s_ felt. Just a little sting, kinda like when he bites.”

Zack lifts a hand to Cloud’s neck, where he still bears the king’s mark.

“We wanted to do this when you wouldn’t be near, so you wouldn’t...be afraid. We talked about this before, to try to keep you safe.”

\-----------

He shakes as Zack explains to him, yet he still doesn't… understand. How pain could feel _good_ … And he saw the welts. Sephiroth wasn't hitting _lightly._

“I… I'm sorry I interrupted,” he finally whispers, bowing his head as he's reminded of his king's teeth…

Quietly, he moves to get off of the bed, rubbing his arm awkwardly. 

“I… I was just coming to ask if you were ready for court, but… I can wait…”

\---------

Neither the king nor the prince let Cloud go, Zack pulling him into his arms to run his hand up and down that back.

“Stay here,” he whispers into that ear, lovingly stroking into Cloud’s hair. He lays back on the bed and invites Cloud to lay on his chest with him, gazing into those blue eyes.  “You didn’t interrupt, Cloud.”

Sephiroth sits down nearby, handing Zack a glass of water to help him _calm_ back down. 

“I’m sorry we scared you, my love,” Zack whispers, stroking that jaw. “...Sephiroth would have stopped the moment I asked. That’s how this kind of game works, only if both lovers _want_ it.”

Zack softly pets Cloud’s chest through his silk garments.

“...Sephiroth is rough with me because I can take it. Because I _ask_ for it. But he’ll never do that to you, I promise.”

\----------

He makes a small noise as he's pulled back into the bed, tucking himself against Zack's chest as he lays there.

“Okay,” he whispers after a moment. He still doesn't _get_ it, but… perhaps it's some kind of power game for Sephiroth.

He sighs softly, reaching for Zack's hand to inspect that wrist for any marks… yet finding it just _fine._

“Just… don't hurt him?” he asks of Sephiroth softly, softly kissing Zack's wrist. 

\-------

Zack lets Cloud look wherever he wants to, offering his wrist freely. But to the question...Sephiroth speaks with an honesty that makes Zack’s heart swell.

“...I would never harm the prince,” he says, softly running his fingers through Zack’s hair. “...never.”

Sephiroth takes Cloud’s hand to kiss it, as though sealing his words as a promise against those knuckles. 

But Zack is ready to move on, to ease the tension off of Cloud’s worry.

“Tell us about the concubines! You smell amazing, I didn’t get a chance to say that when you first came in.”

He presses his nose against Cloud’s chest, inhaling _exaggeratedly_ , smiling up at Cloud as though trying to get him to _laugh_.

\---------

Cloud relaxes at Sephiroth's promise, taken by surprise at Zack's sudden change of topic. He smiles softly though as Zack smells him, feeling his own skin with his hands.

“...They were nice. I guess I'm… the only male concubine. Some of them were pretty excited.”

He reaches up to play with his hair, feeling how soft it is now…

“Tifa was… very nice.”

\--------

Zack follows Cloud’s hand to his hair, letting out a low sound of _pleasure_ at how soft it is. It was soft _before_ , but now it’s like _silk_ , smooth and even brighter…

He laughs, when Cloud says he’s the only male concubine. 

“I can imagine they were excited. I’ll bet you’ve caught more eyes than you think.”

He kisses that forehead, lazily stroking the back of Cloud’s neck. 

“...to have such a beauty to play with...I’d be excited too. I _am_ excited.”

He lets his fingers play under Cloud’s collar, letting out a soft noise at how _soft_ the skin feels beneath the tunic…

“...you feel so _smooth_ …”

\--------

He smiles, a little sheepish, as Zack feels him. A milk bath, salt scrubs, oils… A whole _army_ of women to pamper him until he smelled of rich fragrance and felt smoother than porcelain.

He reaches up to unbutton the top stays of his tunic to allow Zack to _feel_ , resting his head against that shoulder.

“They wanted to do more, but… it was all a little overwhelming…”

They had wanted to try seaweed and kelp wraps, to clean and polish his nails, to give him more soaps and oils to take with him to keep his skin smooth _always._

“Thank you… for taking me.”

\--------

“Yeah, I can imagine that’s a lot all at once…”

He pulls Cloud, tucking him in _close_ to keep softly petting. His arousal has died down, and all he wants to do is just... _cuddle_. His fingers play gently down, petting that chest as he settles Cloud against the shoulder he lays against.

“They’ll probably want you once a week. Hopefully that won’t be too overwhelming…”

He kisses Cloud’s forehead, smiling softly at how soft the skin is _there_ too.

“Probably get one more session before I have to go back home and make some arrangements there. Do you want to come with me?”

\-----------

He makes a small noise at the idea of going once a week, but… He wouldn't really mind. Tifa is kind enough… and she wouldn't argue if he wanted to leave his session early.

But it's the invitation that Cloud follow Zack to his _home_ that leave him stunned for a moment. His first concern is as to who will care for his master while he's gone, but the second is how he should even _act._ He's never left the castle since arriving, unless it was to follow his king to the battlefield…

“I… would be honored,” he whispers, bowing his head quietly in respect. “Thank you…”

\--------

Zack smiles so _warmly_ , running his fingers softly through that hair with a gentle nod. 

“...wanna show you to my parents,” he whispers softly, kissing Cloud’s forehead. “They’re going to love you.”

They’ll stay for a week or two, for Zack to apply some of the agreements that his marriage with Sephiroth has instated. And then he’ll take his own throne to join it with Sephiroth’s, alleviating his parents of their long held rule.


	5. Chapter 5

They leave early, a small band of Zack’s servants, a couple guards, and of course, Cloud and Zack. But instead of walking or being held on Zack’s horse, Cloud is given a horse of his own to ride.

Zack keeps his stallion close to Cloud’s, as the day warms up and the sun shines bright, reaching over to stroke Cloud’s hand.

“...I’m glad you’re coming,” he says warmly, “...they’re going to love you.”

\----------

He's anxious the day they leave, Tifa packing him a small bag of cosmetics to keep his skin soft during travel. She also drapes him in a white cotton hood to protect him from the sun, silken uniform already in place as he mounts an old, tame stallion.

It's been a couple years since his king had allowed him to ride, but he readjusts easily, comfortable in his saddle. He lets the old horse lead, for the most part, too busy looking around at the sights once they exit the castle's town.

He smiles softly when Zack takes his hand, still a little anxious about the entire journey.

“I'm not your husband, though… Wouldn't they be more excited to meet His Majesty?”

He's just a slave… A concubine, now. Though still, he holds no rank to be _impressive._

\----------

Zack laughs softly, sitting up in his saddle a bit so he can look at Cloud, reaching under that white cotton hood to stroke his cheek.

“Excited...or terrified. This is actually one of the reasons why this tradition of concubines exists. You...sort of represent the king, not in any political sense but...the people will see you and think a fruitful marriage, without...his Majesty frightening my court.”

His tiny kingdom is small and has lived in _fear_ of Sephiroth since before Zack could remember. Even at the tender age of 9, Sephiroth had taken his throne and _ruled_ …

“He has a reputation. We agreed it was best if we waited a bit for Sephiroth to come to Gongaga, just to keep fear low. For now...you represent our marriage, and that’s enough.”

\---------

He nods quietly, turning his head to kiss into that palm. He knows that Sephiroth's reputation is _intimidating_ … Though he's seen firsthand how true it is.

A man that can level a city in a single day, before dark. As beautiful as an angel, yet deadly as the devil. A strong ruler; one that will demonstrate his power if one were to challenge. A protective, _possessive_ king, when it comes to his land and his people…

“I understand,” he whispers. Though, he's still nervous. He's been learning how to properly act with his new title, but the change is… difficult. Learning so many rules, both social and political…

“I'm just… nervous.”

\-------

“After serving in your master’s court, I can imagine this would be frightening. But don’t worry, we’re a small country, with a tiny court. Mom and Pop will love you.”

He lifts that hand to kiss.

“...to be honest, I had to learn a lot more etiquette when training for this wedding. Months of rigorous training, and to be honest Cloud...I think you’ll have nothing to fear. The only thing my parents will care about from you is if you love me...and if I love you.”

~

It’s near nightfall when they reach the castle, and Zack knows Cloud is tired. He arrives just in time for the evening meal, leading Cloud through a much tinier castle to the main hall. His parents don’t take their supper in private, instead dining with the nobility _and_ servants alike, the air nearly like _family_.

Zack gently leads Cloud to a seat near his father, usually _his_ , but he offers up this place of honor to Cloud.

Samuel claps when they come in, smiling _warmly_ at his son.

“Zack!”

He claps his son into a warm hug before warm blue eyes fall to Cloud, reaching to pull _him_ into a hug as well.

“You two must be starving. Please.”

\----------

Cloud is quiet for most of their journey, a sour sort of _nostalgia_ churning in his stomach. He knows that at the southern borders of Gongaga, far in the mountains…

Nibelheim rests there.

But he doesn't speak of it, his anxiety over meeting the king and queen overwhelming as their horses are taken to stalls and they're led into a smaller castle to the main hall.

It's all a little _odd_ to him. That the king and queen sit among both nobles and slaves as of equals… In Sephiroth's castle, he usually eats in private, unless he needs to persuade something political. Even then, it's high nobles and war generals, with servants and slaves only standing on the perimeter to refill goblets and plates.

He bows deeply to the king and queen as he's moved to sit close, his respectful greeting, however, not making it far. He only manages a “pleasure to--” before he's being pulled into a _hug._

But he's released soon to _eat_ , and the queen stands to give her son a kiss on each cheek and a tight hug before she reaches to kiss Cloud much the same, leaving the blond a bit… _confused._

“Th-thank you, majesties,” he says quietly, bowing his head in respect before he takes his seat.

\------

Zack laughs warmly as Cloud disappears into his mother’s gentle embrace, wrapping an arm around him once she pulls back to comfort.

He rubs gently at that back, scooting close before serving Cloud from the table, making sure he gets enough before serving himself…

“Oh Zack, he’s beautiful,” the queen coos gently, smiling at Cloud as she encourages him to eat.

Zack _beams_ at the compliment to Cloud, softly rubbing his back.

“This is Cloud,” he introduces, softly pushing that hair back. “...Cloud, this is my Mother and Father…”

He kisses into that temple softly.

“You can call them Mom and Papa, though, when we’re in private.”

\---------

When Zack is the one to dish out food rather than servants, he looks even _more_ out of his element, whispering a soft thanks as he waits to lift his fork. He's unsure if they follow the same etiquette here, if he should wait until the king and queen eat…

But with his anxiety and exhaustion… he finds he's not very hungry.

He blushes at the Queen's cooing, bowing his head as he's introduced. And when Zack prompts him to call them Mom and Papa, his eyes widen a touch, looking to the royal couple for permission.

But the queen just smiles and nods. “We’re not too fond of those stuffy titles, when dealing with family.”

_Family._

He gives a small, emotional smile that matches his honest words.

“...Thank you very much… for considering me _family…_ ”

\------------

Zack picks up on Cloud’s nervousness, softly scratching his back to soothe. He’s eager to get Cloud away to where it’s quiet, knowing this must be overwhelming to him. 

So when supper is over, he takes those hands in his, quietly excusing them both to go take a walk in the gardens. It’s dark, but he lights the torches, squeezing those hands softly.

“...I know it’s overwhelming,” he whispers softly, “...you’ve had a lot of attention paid to you in the last two weeks...are you doing alright?”

He plucks a rose, much like how he did with Sephiroth, but this time he breaks off each of the thorns diligently before tucking it behind Cloud’s ear.

\---------

He eats his plate, mostly for the excuse that he shouldn't have to talk. He doesn't voice the opinion that calling this queen _mom_ is something he's likely not to do…

He knows his mother is likely dead. Burned or killed in that raid…

But to call another as such… It doesn't quite feel right.

He's _tired_ as Zack leads him out to the gardens, holding that hand and leaning against Zack's arm for support, watching quietly as he picks a rose and speaks.

“It's… a lot to adjust to,” he whispers in agreement, bowing his head as the rose is committed to his ear, free of thorns. “I still… feel like it's a dream. That you would want me…”

Quietly, he fusses with the hem of his tunic.

“I… I want to make a good impression, but… I don't know how. I've been a slave… Seen and not heard. I'm not used to… all of this.”

He sighs, peeking up at Zack through his bangs. His beauty will never get old to him, from those vibrant blue eyes to that dark, untamed mane…

“But I want to get used to it. There's nothing I find myself craving more than being at your side…”

\----------

Zack sinks down to a stone bench, inviting Cloud to do the same. He wraps his cloak around that slender form, kissing into his hair…

“To be honest, I get the same jitters. Princes also...supposed to be seen, not heard. And though my parents haven’t really raised me that way, I get...scared. Scared Sephiroth is going to reject me and break the treaty. Sometimes all I want is just...to get away. Go riding for a few days, like I got to do when I was younger.”

He smoothes his fingers through Cloud’s hair, pressing soft kisses against his scalp.

“...my fears have eased since our wedding, but...I always fear I might be an embarrassment to him. Not good enough.”

He tucks Cloud close, burying his face in that mane.

“You’ll get used to it, though. For now, though...just focus on me.”

\----------

He listens to Zack's own fears, giving a small nod. Sephiroth is a hard man to get a read on… Cold as stone, sharp as steel. He couldn't imagine being in Zack's position. To be blindly offered in hopes of a _treaty_ …

He pulls that thick cloak about his shoulders, tucking under his chin. He allows his eyes to close for some time, just taking in his prince's scent…

“...Are you tired?” he asks after a moment, leaning back to cup that jaw, thumb briefly brushing over the scar there. “I know you must be excited to see your parents again… I don't want to get in the way of that.”

\----------

Zack nuzzles in close, tucking the cloak tightly about those shoulders. His thumb brushes over that shoulder, kissing into his temple.

“I’m pretty tired,” he confesses, resting his head on Cloud’s. “..the trip always wears me out. But there’s going to be councils and meetings and dinners...besides, they’re getting up there in years. They like to be asleep not long after the evening meal.”

He presses repeatedly soft kisses against Cloud’s temple, leaning into that hand to line Cloud’s palm with kisses.

“You’re never in the way, little love. You’re my family too, now.”

He slowly stands, grinning gently at Cloud.

“I want to show you my room.”

It’s up a spire, in a tower overlooking the north mountains, to where Sephiroth’s reign is. The room itself is small, honestly _modest_ , with old things from Zack’s childhood scattered about. An old stuffed bear sits on his bed that’s made not with fine pressed silks but cotton, a quilt sewn by loving hands rather than as a gift of _opulence_. There’s an old chest near the fireplace, holding in it play swords and other toys from Zack’s youth that he’s been encouraged to keep to one day pass along to a son or daughter…

Zack kneels to start a fire in the fireplace, smiling back at Cloud.

“...do you like it?”

\----------

He melts and presses into those soft kisses, smiling softly as he kisses that jaw.

“You spoil me, highness…”

But he nods at the idea of _Zack's_ room. And when they step inside, he simply looks around from the center of the room, feeling warm and _welcomed…_

Sephiroth's chambers are nothing but silks and satins and furs, meticulously cleaned, no signs of the childhood that was prematurely ripped away from him. Shields with crests are hung around a dark fireplace, his Masamune polished and shining on display…

Sephiroth has the room of a warrior king.

Zack has the room of a soft hearted boy.

“...I do,” he whispers, running his fingers along a hand-stitched quilt. “You can… feel how much love went into everything.”

He turns to crouch where Zack is making a fire, pressing a kiss to a broad shoulder.

“I think I'm starting to understand why you're so kind…”

\----------

Zack turns, his lips parting at Cloud’s words. He wraps an arm around that middle and holds Cloud against him, watching the little fire grow warm and strong.

“...my parents have made it a point to rule with kindness. But…”

He tilts his head.

“...Sephiroth was orphaned when he was very young. He’s had to fight and bleed for his kingdom, without any scrap of love to show for it. He’s feared for it, because he’s so _ruthless,_ but…”

He trails off, holding Cloud’s head beneath his chin.

“...I see kindness in him, if you’d believe it. Even just being around him for a couple weeks, I’ve seen him start to warm up. Like...I’d never have guessed it except that the servants seem to think him different…”

He buries his fingers in that hair, holding Cloud almost protectively.

“...I think Sephiroth needs love. To be shown it without reservation. That’s what I’ve vowed to do, when I first told my parents I was willing to wed him.”

\----------

He nods quietly, curling against that chest.

“When I was with the concubines, they… told me things about what he was like. He was only nine when he took the throne, and… the court didn't respect him. That was when he started using concubines for assassinations or… other things. He led wars and strategies like chess games, and he never lost a single one. He won their respect through fear, and… no one even dared approach him.”

He takes a small breath, taking Zack's hand in his to play with sword-calloused fingers.

“He had made so many enemies… He was captured during a battle when he was only fourteen. He was tortured, like he said, but he got free. For their plot, he burned their entire nation to the ground and killed everyone in it. Women and children included…”

He knows it isn't his story to tell… But he wants to share it.

“The concubines… They said after that, he changed. He was just… cold. Completely unapproachable. And since you've come, he seems to be more open. He speaks more during court. He'll greet nobles in the halls. He… He has more meals with the generals.”

He gives Zack a small smile, kissing his knuckles.

“You've been good for him. When I first came, he never looked at me. Now, he treats me as an equal… He's changing.”

\--------

Zack smiles, a warm, utterly _pleased_ smile at Cloud’s account. He kisses softly into that hair, smiling warmly…

“...he was pretty stressed before the wedding, and...I went to his quarters. I think I’m too _stupid_ to be scared sometimes--I got this scar from just this sort of _foolishness_ , but. Went right in. Took off his gloves and massaged his hands.”

He smiles so warmly at the memory.

“He made a point of saying that no servant would _dare_. Guess I kinda took it as a challenge.”

Zack smiles, rocking Cloud close.

“...I caught him, the other day--a slave bumped into him, spilling her tray. Gods, she thought her life was over...and I was about to step in, but...Sephiroth just...helped her pick up. Told her it was alright, that it was his fault…”

\------------

Cloud's eyes widen at the recount of what Zack had the nerve to do, though his face softens at the servant story.

“...You're very good for him. I'm glad…”

He stifles a yawn, nestling closer to his prince.

“Though… I am a bit tired. Where will I be sleeping…?”

For a few nights, now, he's been sleeping in his new quarters with the concubines. Some nights, he's able to sleep with his lovers, but… He isn't sure how things will be arranged in Zack's castle.

\-------

“Here,” Zack says, gesturing at his bed, small compared to Sephiroth’s yet large enough for two to snuggle comfortably. He stands, stretching a bit as he begins to strip, having no fear or shame around Cloud to tear off his clothes, leaving him in just his underwear. He sleeps in silks with Sephiroth, but here he’s always slept without much, in his underwear or less. But he’s not craving sex or anything like it tonight, just the warmth and press of Cloud’s body against his own. 

He pulls down the sheets, smoothing his fingers over them.

“...come here,” he invites gently, pulling Cloud into his lap, to get him out of his clothes. “...We packed your silks, if you want to sleep in those,” he says, referring to a pair of soft pajamas made for him from the royal tailor. “...though I just like sleeping like this.”

He scoots over towards the far side, to invite Cloud to lay beside him, tucking the small stuffed bear between their pillows.

“...this is Teddy,” he whispers with a slightly sheepish smile. “...though you’ve been my Teddy, on some nights.”

\---------

Cloud is a bit _relieved_ when he’s not put in an unfamiliar room, watching Zack strip quietly before he follows him, getting out of his travel-dusted and sweat-dampened clothes to curl his naked body up against Zack’s. He doesn’t mind, really-- It makes him feel _closer_ , without the garments of silk.

He tucks himself under the warm cotton sheets, smiling softly when he’s introduced to the old bear. Playfully, he takes one of his paws to shake.

“Good to meet you, Teddy,” he whispers, though he scoots closer to Zack to cuddle up against him. “...I have competition, I guess.”


	6. Chapter 6

Cloud is far too used to waking up before dawn that he can’t even go back to sleep when Zack is holding him so close, bear smushed between their chests. But Teddy makes a good decoy as he slips out of bed, stepping over to their delivered chest of clothes to dress for the day. He spares Zack a gentle kiss to his sleeping face before he slips out and down the spire, wondering if other servants are up.

The castle here is smaller than Sephiroth’s, and less easy to get lost in. He spots a few servants already working to fetch clean linens to make their masters’ beds, a few giving him high greetings that he replies to with a small smile and a simple “hi”.

He finds his way to the kitchen easily, though there isn’t much preparation just yet. The servants are likely out collecting eggs and milk, though he does see a young woman sitting at a wooden table and peeling and chopping potatoes to be fried.

“...Good morning, miss,” he greets softly, ducking his head to be in her line of vision. “Can I… help?”

Servant work has become a  _ comfort _ lately. A distraction from his change in status...

\------------

She normally takes her supper out in the garden, while she tends the flowers...so when she hears that voice, she doesn’t place him as the prince’s concubine, turning and tilting her head slightly. He’s familiar to her, though not in any way that immediately comes to mind. But he’s there to help, something she’d like help with.

She nods, giving him a warm smile, “...Thank you, we’re a bit...understaffed this morning,” she laments, handing him a bowl of eggs. “Whip these up, please? The pan is still heating…”

But he’s  _ painfully _ familiar to her, and she keeps looking at him, pushing the braid off her shoulder and brushing the bangs from her eyes as she takes another potato to peel.

“...what’s your name?”

\-----------

When she looks up to him, there’s something that strikes him about those green eyes. Something familiar, yet… he can’t quite place it.

He takes the bowl and spoon offered to him, sitting down at the table across from her as he begins to break the yolks and whip them together. “Where are the others…?”

He saw a fair amount of servants, yet not near as many as the ones in Sephiroth’s castle. Perhaps their morals towards  _ love _ and kindness have led to a low amount of slaves.

“I’m Cloud,” he introduces softly, hoping that the rich silk of his tunic isn’t  _ off-putting _ . “What’s your name?”

She’s  _ familiar _ somehow, but he brushes it off. She must have been at the dinner yesterday, and he was far too tired to remember, or something of the sort. 

\--------------

“It’s the first harvest of berries this morning, so everyone’s out collecting. There’s supposed to be a frost in a few days, so there’s a rush to get them in so they can be jammed and preserved before we lose them…”

To be  _ honest _ , she would far rather be out there as well, but when she saw the kitchens were nearly empty, she knew her place was  _ here _ . There would be time for berry tasting later.

“They should be back soon, but probably not much before the meal is ready.”

But to his  _ name _ she drops the potato she was holding back into the barrel, pink lips parting.

“...Cloud…”

It suddenly comes back to her at once, an old friend, back when she lived in Nibelheim. She was so young during the raid, that took her father and many of her friends…

...including Cloud.

She looks at his tunic suddenly, lips parting as she lifts a hand to her mouth to stop the sudden  _ tears _ . Without a word she wraps her arms around him, squeezing him  _ tightly _ .

“...It’s me, Cloud...Aerith….”

\--------

He startles when she drops the potato, already preparing to insist she not bow or call him  _ highness _ , but when she’s suddenly across the table and  _ embracing _ him, he freezes.

He remembers, now.

A little girl with plaited brown hair in a bow that liked to dig in flowerbeds and climb trees more than sit inside and learn to sew or cook. A young girl that was his  _ friend _ , that he hid beneath his bed to face the raiders head on. To keep them  _ away _ from her.

His eyes grow watery as he clings back to her.

“A-Aerith…”

He pulls back, only enough to see her face. He looks into those viridian eyes with  _ sorrow _ , realizing what it must mean if she’s here, in the servant’s kitchen…

“They… They took you?”

\---------

Aerith shakes her head fiercely, holding his head to her shoulder before she feels him pull back. She holds his hands in hers, smiling softly…

“...no. Not at all…” her gaze goes far away though, an old pain. “...Papa died in the raid. But there was a very kind noble that came to help us clean up. He and Mama...well, they’re married now.  We live in the castle…”

She pushes back his hair, feeling her voice tremble.

“...We didn’t know what happened to you, I...I thought you were...gone…”

Boys were always in high demand, she learned later. They target young teens for the fields, young enough to be easily broken while still using the prime strength of youth…

“...I’m  _ technically _ a noble,” she says with a smile, “...but I like helping.”

\---------

When he learns that she’s not a slave but a  _ noble _ , he lets out a small sob of relief, wiping at his eyes with their joined hands. He’s saddened about her father, of course, but to know she hasn’t endured what he has…

“I… became a servant at King Sephiroth’s castle. I worked for the knights, at first, handling their weapons and such… Then, the king took me as his personal servant…”

He manages a small smile, squeezing her hands.

“I’m… I’m their concubine. For some reason, Zack… He wanted me…”

He laughs, airy with relief. “We’re both nobles, I guess…”

\-----------

She  _ sobs _ , but it’s with a smile and bright eyes, wiping away her tears and wrapping her arms tightly around his neck.

“...work of the gods themselves, no doubt,” she whispers, breathing a sigh of utter  _ relief _ . But then she pulls back, biting her lip.

She’s been  _ terrified _ about this, so much so that she hasn’t told anyone of what’s been asked of her.

“...I...I’ve been requested for that union,” she whispers, her voice just a touch...frightened. “...to bear the king heirs.”

But if...Cloud is there, and looks so  _ happy _ ...then...perhaps the rumors are less savage of the king’s exploits in bed?

\-----------

When he sees that shift into worry, into  _ fear _ , his brow furrows, hands reaching for hers again just to hold. His eyes widen a fraction when she speaks, knowing from conversation that Sephiroth had requested a woman from Zack’s homeland to serve that purpose…

He lifts her hands, kissing her knuckles.

“It’s alright… Zack has made a gentle man of him. The wedding night, he… he took me. It didn’t hurt… I know his reputation exceeds him, but don’t be afraid…”

He can only imagine her fear. To have heard of such a cruel king, and then be asked to bear his heirs. To bed him. But… if she joins them, she won’t just be  _ alone _ with Sephiroth. He and Zack would be there too… wouldn’t they? They could pamper her just like they had Cloud…

\----------

Aerith wraps her arms around his neck again, to kiss into his hair.

“...there was a lot of fear, since Sephiroth’s eyes have turned towards us as his latest place to  _ have _ . I remember...being in court when Zack volunteered to wed him. The queen was so worried…”

They all were. They viewed the wedding as a sacrifice of their beloved prince, and it  _ scared _ them all, not wanting to see him suffer the wrath of a king that threatened them…

“...Zack’s done some ruling here, but for the most part this...this was the first thing he did that really...touched us. He was willing to offer himself up like that. Just...in a heartbeat…”

Sephiroth’s cruelty was well known. Zack’s offer would spare  _ death _ to the nation...even if he had to suffer a cruel marriage, he was willing.

“...but...he’s...changed the king? He was….gentle with you?”

\-----------

He rubs her back as she holds him again, frowning at the  _ fear _ his king had instilled so easily into such a small nation… Yet he’s  _ proud _ , that Zack would stand up in such a way. Willing to wed the ice-cold king of the north just to spare his people…

“It’s true… The changes are small, but it’s noticeable. He… only seems to be rough with Zack. But the prince enjoys it, so… I believe he’d be gentle with you. Especially if I was there…”

He tucks a stray piece of hair behind her ear, giving a reassuring smile.

“I’ve been spoiled for two weeks… I doubt they would treat you any less kind.”

But… he  _ does _ wonder.

“Why… has this task been given to you? Why not another concubine…?”

\------------

She smiles so  _ softly _ , leaning into his hand. 

“...before...before Sephiroth extended the invitation for marriage, there was a touch of pressure for Zack to marry in his court. That was...before…”

She smiles a little, laughing a bit.

“...Zack and I courted, for a very small season. He did the very best he could, it was touching, but...no matter how much he  _ wanted _ it…”

She remembers the tearful confession, of her hands being held and that gentle prince telling her he just couldn’t wed her. Or any woman.

“...he feels very little attraction for women, it would have been a fruitless, miserable marriage for him, and he told his parents as much. They were never angry with him at all, but I think he felt guilty….so when Sephiroth made an issue for them to send him a spouse...he volunteered. An attempt to make up for the lack of heirs he would provide his line…”

But her expression softens, tender and gentle…

“...though it was more than that. He was worried for us, and he would have done anything to protect us. So when he was accepted, but there was a request for a woman to bear heirs...I felt the same. I volunteered, for the same reason…”

\---------

He’s touched by her recount, brushing his thumb at her cheek. His chest swells with pride, both for Aerith and Zack, though he can’t say he would have acted in the same way. And to think that, even  _ scared _ , Zack had still carried through with the wedding…

“I’m so proud of you… both of you…”

He pulls back, however, to continue whipping the eggs.

“I… I’d be happy, if you came back with us. I think you’d like it there… It’s not quite as, um…  _ open _ , but you’d be treated like a queen for bearing the king’s heirs…”

\---------

Aerith nods, moving back to continue chopping potatoes. 

“I’d love to, to be honest...especially if there’s hope for gentling the king.”

She runs a hand down her stomach, as though in thought. 

Here,” she says softly, gesturing towards the pan. She hurries, but never  _ rushes _ Cloud, moving quickly and starting on the trays. By this point, the other servants return, setting baskets of berries down to start gathering the trays to take to the nobility...

And as they take over, Aerith gestures outside, taking her tray and sneaking away.

“I’m so glad to hear though that the prince is well. His return is a call for much celebration with that news.”

The morning is warm, and she gazes up at the wide, open sky, breathing in the flowers and garden and stretching a bit.

“Does the king have a garden? I feel like I’ll lose my mind if I can’t tend to some flowers…”

She tears the fresh sweet roll in two, handing the bigger half to Cloud.

\-----------

He’s quick to slip back into the rush of a servant, frying eggs and potatoes alike and helping to set the trays. He finds Zack’s tray, however, and puts a few fresh berries on it, smiling as a servant sweeps it away to deliver.

He follows Aerith out into the garden he had walked the night before, smiling at Aerith’s question as he takes his half of the roll and sits under a turning apple tree.

“He does, and a bigger one too,” he answers, picking at his bread as he eats. “He doesn’t tend to it, much… It’s mostly used by other nobles, or a place for the servants to take a break of fresh air. His majesty is more the type to find relaxation in the training yard than a garden…”

He reaches over to pluck a small daisy from a patch growing beneath the tree, tucking it into Aerith’s braid. “There’s an entire farm on the royal land, too. To ensure that his majesty only gets the freshest of meats and dairy.”

And when he speaks of it, he realizes just how  _ spoiled _ their king sounds.

“I… would often escape out to the barns, when I had the time. I would draw in there… until I had to leave. I think you’ll enjoy it… It’ll just take some adjusting, I’m sure.”

\--------------

Aerith sighs happily, resting against the stone wall and smiling as Cloud tucks a daisy in her hair. 

“That sounds lovely,” she says softly, taking a small handful of berries to eat while leaving the rest for Cloud. “...I do have to admit, I’ve been very curious about how his castle would look. He’s a rich king for  _ certain _ …”

But...there’s a commotion, that breaks her out of her thoughts, guards moving frantically. She stands, hearing shouts and calls and  _ frantic _ cries--of  _ Cloud’s  _ name.

\------------

“The architecture still fascinates me,” he confesses. “Since his reign, he’s added onto the castle and--”

Cloud looks up as he hears the commotion, standing with Aerith as he watches guards rush about, calling for  _ Lord Cloud _ . The title makes him shift a little, though he gives Aerith an apologetic look before stepping out from behind the boughs of the apple tree.

“Um, I’m here,” he announces, voice not quite as  _ strong _ as he’d like it to be.

\--------------

When Cloud comes out, the guards call back to one another.

“He’s here, in the gardens!”

And then, within a few minutes, a very  _ worried _ , half  _ frantic _ Zack comes, though when he sees Aerith and Cloud eating quietly and  _ peacefully _ beneath the bows of the old gnarled apple tree, he feels rather  _ sheepish _ . 

Honestly, what would have even happened to him  _ here _ of all places?

“...S-Sorry,” he says, rubbing the back of his head. “...I...don’t know what got into me. I just...woke up, and you were gone, and I couldn’t find you--”

\----------

Cloud half expects to be  _ dragged _ back inside, as was custom when he had been a slave. But the guards merely tell him to stay put, and he does, fidgeting with the hem of his tunic as Zack comes into the garden.

He steps over to him, daring to reach up and cup that worry-clenched jaw.

“I’m sorry… I couldn’t get back to sleep. I should have left you a note… I’m sorry.”

He  _ does _ feel bad… That he’s caused his prince so much  _ worry _ .

\-----------

Aerith can’t help a laugh that breaks all of the tension as Zack wraps Cloud in his arms, standing and walking over to the two of them.

“Gods above, Zack, what do you think happened?”

She reaches up, daringly, to muss Zack’s hair, laughing as he holds Cloud  _ close _ . 

“‘M sorry,” he whispers again, cradling Cloud close to his chest. “...Dunno. Just...got worried.”

Aerith’s heart utterly  _ melts _ when he holds Cloud a bit  _ tighter _ , his frantically  _ racing _ heart slowing.

“...love you. I didn’t mean to interrupt your breakfast…’Specially with Aerith.”

Aerith beams gently, moving over to an old stone picnic table and patting it. 

“Go get your tray  _ Highness _ ,” she purrs with more play than respect in the title. “Come eat with us.”

\-------------

Cloud lets himself be held  _ tight _ , wrapping his arms around that neck and playing with the hair at the back of his head to help Zack  _ calm _ . And he’s surprised when Aerith jokes with him, though happy at the thought that they’re still  _ friends _ .

She’ll fit in nicely.

When Zack steps away to retrieve his breakfast, he picks up the tray he and Aerith were sharing to put on the picnic table. And while they wait for Zack to return, he picks a few more daisies, sitting beside Aerith on the bench.

“...Do you still know how to make those flower crowns you used to weave?”

\------------

Aerith nods eagerly when Cloud picks daisies, helping him select a few and helping teach him how to weave. And while Zack is gone, she can’t help herself.

“...he’s absolutely  _ enamored _ with you,” she says with a grin. “There’s no hiding that. Ever since he came out, I hoped he’d find someone...I’m just so  _ glad _ it’s you.”

She goes to pick a few more, helping to weave the stems in to make a chain to connect in the back.

\------------

He weaves with Aerith’s help, making a crown for his prince. But when Aerith brings up how in  _ love _ Zack is, he blushes, playing with the soft petals.

“He’s… very kind. I’m glad he picked me…”

But he hears the door to the garden open again, quickly tying off the crown.

“...Think it’ll fit?”

\-----------

As Zack steps closer, Aerith looks up with an  _ impish _ grin.

“...well he  _ does _ have a big head,” she says, looking at Zack’s half playfully  _ offended _ expression mix with confusion, until he sees the daisy crown in Cloud’s hands.

“...Cloud,” he whispers, his voice slightly  _ breathless _ . It’s the same expression every time he’s ever seen himself in Cloud’s sketchbook, the same stilled  _ honor _ of being worthy of Cloud’s attention and love...

Zack sinks down, putting his tray on the table as he looks at Cloud, already half bowing his head in gentle offering.

\---------

Cloud can’t help but laugh softly at Aerith’s teasing, lifting the crown to gently rest the daisies among Zack’s wild hair.

“...I forgot to pack my sketch book,” he says softly, cupping that face and kissing Zack’s forehead. “So this’ll have to do, highness…”

He wants to repay Zack for all of the  _ love _ he’s been given. For being chosen to be his concubine, for being so pampered and loved…

“...I think it looks very nice on you.”

\-----------

Aerith’s expression softens, smiling when Zack looks so _ touched _ , reaching up to pat it gently in place. He starts to nibble on the berries on his tray, reaching to softly touch Cloud’s cheek.

“Thank you,” he whispers softly, “...though I have some pages for you if you’ve got the itch.”

~

It’s a couple days later when the general court meets, a general celebration and the announcement of Zack’s soon coronation.

And Zack is standing with Cloud and Aerith, quietly arguing about which looks better on Cloud, gold or silver, when he hears a sharp  _ crash _ , the sound of glass shattering on the ground.

He turns, seeing a woman with bright blue eyes and blond hair standing in front of a shattered glass, her eyes  _ locked _ on Cloud.

\----------

Cloud’s anxiety dies down significantly over the next two days, growing comfortable around Aerith and Zack. There’s less of a pressure on  _ etiquette  _ in this castle, everyone just happy that their prince is alright and soon to be a  _ king _ .

Though, when the court meets for a general celebration, he does find himself needing to step out into the hall just to get  _ fresh air _ . It still makes him nervous, to be the focus of so many eyes, though when he walks in after his third trip to  _ breathe _ , he startles at the sound of broken glass.

And he follows the noise, seeing a woman with a shattered cup at her feet, uncaring for the way the wine threatens to stain her shoes…

And he feels as if he’s been struck by lightning, legs weak as his body decides to move towards her.

“...Mama?”


End file.
